Realm Warrior
by SonikNaoko
Summary: A young man, caught in a tragic accident and was bound for the afterlife, was saved by a woman named Mulina that was dubbed the True Goddess and was given unnatural powers. Now on a mission to save the world she watches over, the young man will face countless battles, trials, and sexy times! I regret nothing... OC/Harem. Lemons Included
1. Prologue

Realm Warrior

Prologue: Protecting You

I can tell you from experience… Dying sucks. Starting off strong, huh? Well, trust me… It gets worse. I got hit by an 18 Wheeler while trying to save my best friend from being hit by it. Let me tell ya, that shit HURTS. Feels like your body is on fire… Know what I mean? Then, everything goes numb and your vision turns white… All sound is interrupted by a loud continuous ringing sound. It is literal torture during that time… Then, it all stopped. Next thing I remember, I am staring at my mangled and bloody body on the ground as I am rising above it. You could say I was looking at myself while my own soul was leaving my body… Because that was what was happening right now. I was genuinely confused as I stared at myself on the ground. Then, I raised my left hand and gasped as I was looking through it when I raised it to my face.

"_Wha_…" Was the first thing I said before I raised my other hand to my face. I was looking through that hand too! I then realized… I was a ghost floating above a growing crowd of people! Could they see me up here? I looked at the crowd and noticed my best friend, who was a long blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes, sobbing as she hugged my mangled body in her arms.

"_Kitty…_" I said as I looked down at her. A couple of paramedics came up behind her and went to try to have her let me go. She refused and continued to hold me. I sighed and shook my head. Kitty and I are close… Really close. I hated to see her cry at anything. After about a minute, she lets my body go and the paramedics quickly put my body on a stretcher. Then, a soul shattering scream pierced the air as a woman in her late 40s appeared on the scene and fell to her knees. It was my mother… Followed by my older brother, my younger sister, and my father. They all saw me and panicked. I should say this… This particular accident happened several feet from my house in my neighborhood. Then, a bright light blinds me as the scene below me disappeared. The next thing I knew, I was in a completely white room. I looked around and blinked as I tried to clear my vision.

"Hello?! Where am I?! Am I in heaven?!" I called as I looked around. Then, I felt a sharp pain from behind me as I gasp in shock. Then, I look behind me to gap in shock. A long brown tail about 2 feet swished behind me. I touched the tail and it felt rough and prickly to me.

"How… Where… What is going ON?!" I yelled to the ceiling as I frantically looked around.

"_Pardon the intrusion… But, I must meet the soul that put his life on the line for another he cared about_," a voice called out of nowhere. I looked around for the owner of the voice and found nothing around me.

"Who said that? Where are you?" I called as I stared straight ahead. Then, a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped in shock.

"Oh my… Don't do that! Are you God?"

"_Well… Goddess, actually. My name… Is Mulina, the True Goddess of Hyperdimension_," the voice said in an alluring tone. I turned behind me and gaped in shock. A beautiful woman with long red hair and soulful sky blue eyes stood behind me wearing a flowing white dress and was barefoot.

"_I am the one who brought you here… I was moved by the way you saved that girl from dying. I needed to test my newfound Re:Birth powers on you…_" she said to me as she bowed to me. I blinked and pointed at my tail.

"That would explain the tail… But, why though?" I asked her.

"_The thing is… When I brought you here, I reincarnated you into your deepest desires. You desired to be as OP as you desired… So, I made you into a Sayain with abilities that have been lost in time. Also, for that reason… There is another reason I brought you here_," Mulina explained as she placed a hand on my chest.

"What was the other reason?" I asked in confusion as I looked at her hand. She removed her hand from my chest and where her hand was… There was a white necklace with a rainbow power symbol charm hanging off the end of it.

"_This is the Hyperdimension Sharicite… It originally split into 4 to give the 4 CPUs power. I am giving it to you so that it can contain and regulate the power you exert_," Mulina told me as she looked up at me.

"You're just giving this to me? No catch?" I asked her in even more confusion. She nods her head and I waved my hands out frantically.

"Wait! Start from the beginning! You saved my soul from going to heaven… I feel conflicted on that part. And, you reincarnated me into a Sayain with godlike OP abilities because of my desires? It's because I write Fanfiction of OP OCs, isn't it?" I told her. She had a concerned look on her face as she nods her head.

"And, you just gave me something to harness the raw power I just received… Is that right?"

"_Yep. The other reason is why I gave this to you. The monsters in the Hyperdimension I am currently watching over are getting more powerful than they should. I would deal with the matter myself… But, I am stuck here watching over the other realms_," she told me, "_Additionally, you only answer to me when a hard decision comes along. Understand?_"

"Yeah, I guess… You did bring me back to life," I told her as I rubbed the back of my head, "So… Do I get any training or…"

"_Of course. I would not be that careless_," Mulina said as she turned to me and a second Mulina appeared beside her, "_My clone will watch over the realms while my physical form trains you. I estimate… About 10 months. That should do for now… While we train here, time will move different in the realms._"

"How different? Like minutes? Hours? Days?" I asked curiously, "I need to know."

"_For every day we spend here, 30 minutes passes in the Hyperdimension I will send you to. 10 months here will equal… About 2 and a half months there. (__**I am no math whiz… If anyone can help me figure that out, it would be greatly appreciated.**__) So, how about it?_" Mulina asked me.

"Like I said, you saved my soul. So, I am indebted to you. Where do we start?" I said to her as I rubbed the back of my head. Mulina giggled and hops up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together. Man, she reminds me of Neptune…

"Follow me," Mulina said as she turned around and took me by the hand to a random brown Oakwood door ahead of us. The door opened and led to a living room with red walls and a sofa and couch set with a glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"This is where you will stay… For the next 10 months. The bed is over there," she said as she points to a large queen size bed in the corner of the room covered with green blankets and white pillows.

"Where do you sleep?" I asked her. She blushed and scratched her cheek.

"_With you…_" she said softly and hid her face. I blushed madly and almost lost my balance.

"Wha?! Wait, could you repeat that?!" I panicked as I waved my hands out in front of me.

"_I mean, sleep in the same room! I apologize for the misunderstanding!_" she sputtered as she bowed to me, "_I have never been with another man before…_" I fell over on my left side and blushed.

"I'm a virgin too! Jeez…" I said as I sat up and looked at her. She blushed even more and cleared her throat. Her reaction reminds me of Noire… Hmm… She is the True Goddess, after all. She created the Hyperdimensions and the different versions of the beings I know. So, she hasn't had another man here with her… Could there be another reason why I am here?

"So… I am guessing you also called me here because you were curious about the opposite sex?" Mulina flinched and scratched her cheek.

"_I feel like you are reading my mind…_" Mulina told me as she glanced at me suspiciously.

"No. Your body language says it all," I teased as I smirked at her, "If it makes you feel any better… I haven't had a girlfriend. Nor have I had any sex." Mulina stared at me and blushed heavily when she looked at my waist.

"What?"

"_Oh my…_" Mulina said softly as she stared at my waist for several seconds. I felt uncomfortable and instinctively moved my hands to my waist.

"How long are you gonna stare?" I asked her and she subconsciously started walking towards me with an entranced look in her eyes, "Uh, Mulina? Are you okay?"

"_I want it…_" she said in a seductive tone as she swayed her hips side to side while walking towards me. This woman is literally bipolar… I back up into a wall and looked around for something to defend myself. Then, Mulina strips off her dress and displayed her nearly naked body to me. Her breasts were huge… Like Green Heart huge! She had on a pair of red panties with no bra on as she continued to walk towards me. Then, she stopped and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, I was floating above the ground and she giggled as she tore my pants off of me in one fell swoop!

"The hell?! Lady, this is unnecessary!" I blushed as she pulled off my boxers and looked at my 8 inch flaccid member hanging down in front of her face.

-**Lemon Scene Imminent!**-

"_Hmhmhm… You have a big one,_" Mulina giggled seductively as she started stroking my member slowly and kissed the tip. I moaned in response and shuddered. She weirdly knew what she was doing… Then, I realized she watches over all the realms of Hyperdimension. She may not have had sex… But, she DOES WATCH EVERYTHING. Shit… I knew there was another reason why she brought me here. And, I am literally stuck like this, floating in midair while she sucked my dick. I mean… Given the circumstances and my luck, this is about as close for me to getting some as I could ask. Screw it… If I'm gonna lose my virginity, I might as well enjoy myself. Mulina continued stroking and sucking my member as I moaned with pleasure.

"Goddamn, Muli… That feels incredible," I moaned as she picked up speed. She then freed one of her hands and snapped her fingers again. I slowly hovered to the ground and Mulina got on her knees, continuing to suck my member more. Since I could move again, I moved my hands to her head and held it in place as she licked my member and stroked it. My member was growing little by little as she was working my shaft. Soon enough, it was fully erect at 10 inches. She felt my member twitching in her hands as she stopped sucking and resumed her stroking.

"Muli…"

"_Ahh… You wanna cum? Go ahead…_" she said seductively and I moaned, shooting my load all over her face and breasts. I sank onto the floor and panted as Mulina looked at the sticky substance on her breasts.

"_Hmm… This is a lot more than I see in the realms_," she said as she stared at the substance and sniffed it, "_Smells salty…_" She then lightly licked the substance off of her breasts and gasped.

"_Wow! Has a weird taste… I wasn't expecting that!_" My member stood at attention again as I sat up and stared at her. Is this really happening? Then, Mulina slips off her panties and crawls over on all fours to me.

"Is there a reason why you are doing this?" I asked with a blush as Mulina kissed me on the lips, "I am only 17…"

"_Well… TBH, I wanted to know what sex was like… Also, I kinda spied on you for a couple years now. I may have fallen in love with you…_" Mulina told me as she sat on my lap, "_Is that a little sudden?_"

"Uh, yeah! What happened to dinner and a movie?! Jeez…" I joked as I looked at her, "I mean, communication is key for anything. Wait, you spied on me?! I thought you were watching over the Hyperdimension realms!"

"_I was… And still am. But, I watch over other realms in my free time. It is fun to see many different forms of livelihoods living together. Then, I stumbled upon you… And I watched you for a few years. Your random acts of kindness… You caring nature… Your flaws… Everything. It intrigued me…_" she explained as she wraps her arms around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back for a few seconds before regaining my composure.

"Wait… This is too fast for me. Can we take it a little slow?" I told her. She pouted and started to get off my lap. I stopped her and cupped her breasts.

"Well… What the hell? We could start that later… You got me riled up, anyway," I smirked as I kissed her neck. She giggled and grabbed my erect member and moved it towards her womanhood. She then had my member enter inside of her folds and she gasped as she clenched my forearms. Blood trickled down my member from her womanhood, which is a sign that I broke her hymen.

"Are you okay?!"

"_Y-yeah… I was just… Taken by surprise. Let me catch my breath_," Mulina moaned as she bowed her head and panted. She moved her hips side to side to get a better seating position on my lap. She then starting moving up and down on my member, moaning slightly as she did so. After a minute of this, her pace quickened as her moans gradually got louder. She raised her head and faced me fully as she kissed me again. I took that chance to grope her breasts and pinch her nipples. She gasped at the sensation and giggled seductively.

"_You naughty boy… Looks like I have to punish you…_" she smirked as she looked at me, her irises turning Iris Purple. She grabs my member and squeezed it, causing me to gasp in shock and pain as she stroked and squeezed it more.

"_You like it, don't you? Getting played around like this? A closet masochist… Interesting._" Goddamn, she really IS bipolar! What the fuck?! She went from timid like Blanc to sadistic like Plutia! She giggled and kissed me again as she continued riding my member and kissing me on the lips.

"_Yes! This is amazing! Keep going! Make a mess of me!_" Mulina moaned loudly as she leaned back. I smacked her plump round butt and she squeaked. I felt her folds tighten around my member and smirked.

"You like it when I spank you?" I teased as I smacked her ass again. She moaned in response.

"_Harder…_" she moaned as she looked expectantly at me. I smacked her ass harder with both hands and she moaned louder.

"_**Harder!**_" Smack!

"_**HARDER!**_" SMACK! She yelled out in pleasure as her folds tightened again. I began thrusting inside of her as I pushed her to the ground back first.

"_You are pretty dominant… You wanted to do this to a girl, huh? Ooh…"_ Mulina moaned.

"Well… I have watched a lot of hentai," I joked as I shrugged my shoulders. Mulina wraps her legs around my waist and I continued thrusting inside of her womanhood with my erect member and smacking her ass. She moaned more and more with each passing second our sexual encounter was going. Finally, she and I were nearing our climax.

"Muli… I am close…" I grunted as Mulina hugged my neck.

"_Please! Just shoot it inside!_" Mulina panted as she claws into my back slightly. I grunted loudly and shot my load deep inside of her folds, causing her to moan and scream loudly in pleasure. She collapsed in my arms as her legs unwrapped around my waist. My member slips out of her womanhood, coated with her clear fluids. I panted and looked down at the goddess as she stared tiredly back at me.

"Wow/_Wow…_" both of us said at the same time. My fluids slowly dripped out of her womanhood as she sat up slowly.

"I can go for sexfriends… What about you?" I told her.

"_More like lovers,_" she said with a smirk, "_I do have a request…_"

"What is it?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"_You have sex with me every week… It will be good practice when you bed my daughters_," she told me with a trolling smirk. I sweat dropped and nodded my head. She clapped her hands together and giggled.

"_Oh! Almost forgot… Don't worry about getting them or me pregnant. We CPUs choose to get pregnant if we want… If you bed a human, you will get her pregnant 100% of the time. Your powers make you instantly fertile… Sorry._" I fell over in an anime fashion and grumbled as I sat up.

-**Lemon Scene End**-

"_Get cleaned up… We start training in an hour_," she told me as she stood up while waving her left arm out beside her. Her dress and panties disappeared off the floor and appeared on her body neatly. I got up and looked around.

"Uhh… Where is the bathroom, anyway?" I asked her. She points to a sliding red door on the other side of the room. I walked over to it and slid it op to reveal… A hot spring?! What the fuck, lady?! I spun around and noticed that Mulina was gone. I blinked and tried to process what just happened in the last 45 minutes. I leaned on the wall and sighed as I touched the rainbow charm.

"I guess this is my life now… Better get used to it," I sighed as I entered into the room.

-Scene Skip/**An Hour Later**-

After I cleaned myself off, I waited in the room where Mulina told me that we would be using for sleeping and… Other things when she appeared in front of me wearing an orange elegant dress with some silver armor pieces on her arms and shoulders.

"Uhh… Do I get a training suit or something?" I asked her as I stood up. She giggled and points to my chest. I looked down and gaped in shock. I was wearing a red and blue training gi with the top shirt being red and sleeveless and the undershirt being short and blue and my pants were red. My shoes were actually blue boots and I had on blue fingerless gloves. My brown tail swished out behind me as I looked at my gi. Then, she touched my chest again and an insignia of her face in a cartoony manner appeared on the left side of the gi and the image of twin red and green serpent dragons fighting was on the back of the gi.

"_This is your training gi… For the Dojo of the Goddess. I have many outfits made out for you for the incoming occasions,_" Mulina smiled as she looked at me and then suddenly looked bashful, "_It's not like I wanted to or anything… You just have nothing else but the clothes that you came here in._" I sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head.

"Okay… Where do we go for training?" I asked her and she snapped her fingers suddenly. Suddenly, we just vanished into thin air and reappeared in a brightly lit room with a high ceiling that seemed to stretch upward forever. Mulina turned to face me and folds her arms.

-**Play Free (**_**Crush 40 Version**_**) From Sonic Free Riders**-

"_Now, let us begin. Are you ready?_" Mulina asked me and I faced her fully with a concerned look on my face.

"Umm… How do I…" I muttered as I looked at my hands and blinked as I clenched my fists.

"_In order to activate your dormant powers, you need to experience the art of battle. Come on, attack me,_" Mulina explained as she points to herself and took a defensive stance. I looked at my left fist and then back at her. I sighed and charged at her with my fist raised. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my ass with a bruise on my left cheek.

"_Your stance is too predictable. You need to get serious or you will not last in that realm,_" she told me as she helped me to my feet. I got into an offensive stance and took a deep breath. A white aura surrounds me as I charged at her and delivered a hard right roundhouse kick towards her. She effortlessly blocked me and threw me to the ground. I quickly flipped to my feet and clenched my right fist as I swung on her. Out of nowhere, I heard the sound of rushing wind as I swung my fist at her.

"_**Detroit… SMASH!**_" I screamed for no reason as I connected my fist against her guard. It knocked her slightly off balance as she was thrown off guard. After I punched her, strong gusts of wind followed the punch and blew her back a few feet. The winds crashed into the far wall and cracked it on impact.

"Huh… Well, okay. That works…" I said to myself as I looked at my right fist, "If that works…" I clenched my fists again and they ignited into flames.

"_Hmm… You seem to be taking this well. Looks like we can skip the basics,_" Mulina said as she got a more serious look on her face. Well, shit… I was hoping we could go over how I can use my powers more freely. Ah well… I built my own house. I better get used to it… I put up the offensive stance again and waited for her to attack. She stood there, staring at me… Perfectly still. Then, a wave of caution swept over me as I looked behind me. Mulina was right behind me! I glanced back in front of me… And saw that she had vanished! I ducked under her sweeping kick and delivered an upwards left kick that she maneuvered over.

"_Not bad… You processed that I wasn't where you thought I was… And reacted just as I thought you would. You acted on your instincts instead of your senses… You are a natural,_" she told me as she lands beside me and grabs my arm and flips me to the ground. I quickly reversed her and threw her up into the air. She stopped midflight by summoning a platform under her feet. She kicked off the platform and reared her left fist back.

"_**No time to dodge… Better counter,**_" I thought as I clenched my right fist. We clashed fists and the ground under me cracked from the pressure.

"_Wow! I am impressed… You countered me just as fast," _Mulina said as she lands on the ground and held her left hand out in front of her and a futuristic purple rapier appeared in her hand. She held it out in front of her and smirked as she got into a defensive stance again.

"Okay. How do I do that?" I asked her and scratched the back of my head.

"_Just visualize the weapon you want at that moment and it will come to you_," she told me as she charged at me. I panicked and held out my right hand in defense as she got dangerously close to me. Then, the distinct sound of metal clashing was heard and I looked to see a silver bladed katana in my outstretched right hand. This sword had a red ribbon tied to the end of it.

"Cool! Kinda looks like my grandfather's sword…" I said as I looked at it, "Okay. Let's give it a try!" We clashed sword and rapier for what seemed like hours as well as hand to hand combat, her teaching me how to use what strategy to use at that moment and what attack to use, for what seemed like hours before I collapsed from exhaustion. I panted as I was on my hands and knees, sweat dripping from my forehead and arms. Mulina wiped her sweaty forehead with a towel she materialized in front of herself and smirked as she looked at my exhausted form. She tossed me another towel and smirked as I caught it without looking.

"_Even when you're not looking… Impressive,_" she told me as she giggled. I chuckled weakly and wiped the sweat off my arms and forehead.

"Listen, Mulina… I need to ask. Which Hyperdimension are you sending me to in the future?" I asked her as I looked up at her. She giggled and looked straight at me.

"_I gave you a hint at the start,_" she told me. At the… What kind of… Wait!

"One of the Re:Birth realms? Which one, though?" I asked her as I sat on my butt and draped the towel around my neck.

"_Where Arfoire tricks the other Goddesses into attacking Neptune, making her lose her memory. What you do in that realm will affect it in a way you need to strive for… In other words, you need to be at least 3 steps ahead of it,_" Mulina said as she bent down in front of me. So, essentially… She is sending me to Re:Birth 1. I can deal with that… Hopefully.

"Okay, I understand… What is next in our training?" I asked her as I stood back up and stared at her. She tossed her towel away and cracked her neck.

"_Utilizing all form of energy… Ki, Chakra, Mana…_ The works," Mulina told me as she held her hands out at her sides, "_This will be the tougher part of the training. Prepare your ass…_" I gulped and nodded my head. I guess this will be my normal… For the next near year.

-_Scene/Time Skip; __**10 Months Later**_-

-**Play Knight Of The Wind By Crush 40 (**_**Theme Of Realm Warrior**_**)**-

I sat cross-legged on the floor, meditating as a blue aura surrounds me. The aura changed to green and then to red as I began floating a few feet above the ground. Mulina stood a few feet away from me, watching me meditate with a smile on her face. My appearance had changed from 10 months ago… I had a clean cut beard and short moustache combo, I had grown a few inches from 5'4" to 5'9", my gi now had the insignia of Gamindustri on the front and Mulina's symbol (a cursive M that looks strikingly similar to the Majin symbol with her face behind the symbol) on the back of the gi with the gi being the same colors, and I now had slightly toned muscles. No, they aren't bulging… They are there but they aren't huge. I had also taken my gi top and undershirt so that I could concentrate more on meditation.

"_Damn… I am gonna miss looking at that,_" Mulina smirked as she wiped some drool from her chin, "_I should've said a whole damn year… But, I am a woman of my word._" Then, at that moment… I hovered to the ground and the aura disappeared around me. I opened my eyes and looked up at her as I stood up.

"Man… That was a good session. Looks like today is the day, huh?" I told her as I looked at her while I slipped my gi top and undershirt on, "I will miss being here…"

"_I will miss having you around… For reasons,_" she said as she eyed me closely. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"I figured your thirsty ass would miss me," I told her as I smirked at her and cracked my arms, "I would be lying if I said I won't miss being around you. You grew on me this past near year. Anyway… How do I get to this realm?"

"_Follow me,_" she said as she pulled me by the hand and snapped her fingers. The scene changed to the all white room she usually goes to for viewing the multiverse and she lets go of my hand and pulled a screen out of nowhere to let me view it. It showed a battle scene I instantly recognized… The opening cinematic to Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 1. Neptune was fighting Noire, Blanc, and Vert in their goddess forms and was holding her own against them.

"_Are you ready? I am gonna put you in the heat of battle… You might get sucker punched…_" she told me as she turned to me and places a hand on my chest.

"I will be fine… If they are half as strong as you, I would worry. But, I probably won't feel it… Probably," I joked as I held her hand, "I mean… You are their mother, after all. And, drastically stronger. Shouldn't be a problem to set them straight." Mulina rolled her eyes and slapped me in the back of the head.

"_Just go, you doofus_," Mulina smiled as she shook her head. I chuckled and looked at the screen.

"_Touch the screen and you will be transported into the realm. Good luck._"

"Got it… On my way," I told her and went to touch the screen and stopped to look back at her one more time, "And… Thanks." I turned back to the screen and was sucked into the screen. The last thing I heard was her saying…

"_You're welcome, James…_"

-**Play Voltage From Megadimension Neptunia V2**-

-_Scene Skip: __**Celestia**_-

I crashed to the ground back first and sat up, coughing out dust as I rubbed the back of my head. I sighed and stood up, dusting myself off as I looked around at the scenery. There were floating islands with rainbow bridges leading to other floating islands nearby and trees and grass on each of those islands. For a normal person, this would be an unreal sight… But, I have seen things unreal for a while. Anyway, I stopped when I spotted a battle happening on one of the faraway floating islands. I took a running start and leaped off of the island and flew towards them at a high speed. Looks like I will make it just in time for a grand entrance! Cool!

-P.O.V. Change; Meanwhile-

Neptune stopped Vert and Blanc from double teaming her in an attack by stopping their axe/spear combo. Too bad she can't dodge me! She glanced over at me and gasped.

"Gotcha! **Lace Ribbon Dance!**" I yelled as I knocked her back with my large black sword and she screamed in pain as she sailed back. Then, a black shadow surrounded in a blue aura charged past me, Blanc, and Vert and caught Neptune as she was reverting back to her normal human form. He held her in his arms as she was barely conscious with blood trailing down her head.

"Jeez… I know the phrase Love Thine Enemy… But, this is a bit much. 3 on 1 is unfair, no matter how you look at it," the being said as it stood up straight and looked down at the beaten Neptune, "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." Neptune passed out in his arms and he sighed as if he was disappointed. Who was this being?! Where the hell did he come from?!

"Oi! The hell are you?! How did you get into Celestia?!" Blanc ordered as she brandished her axe, "You aren't a god! Explain yourself!" He gently placed Neptune on the ground as his aura suddenly changed to red… Just as I felt a wave of uneasiness hit me. I shuddered audibly and Vert and Blanc both looked at me in confusion.

"_What is that? Is that… Killing intent?_" I thought as I lowered my weapon and stared at the being. It raised its face to us and revealed a young man about late teens… Maybe 18… with a beard and moustache combo and short black curly hair wearing glasses over his brown eyes. He had a unnerving smirk on his face as he stared at us. Blanc and Vert shuddered as well ad they stared at him.

"Well… How about I show you how not to mess with my favorite goddess?" he told us as he held his right hand out in front of him and a blue and red magic circle appeared in front of it, "**Soul Configuration #7: Breaker Spirit.**" Suddenly, multiple blue and red magic circles appeared around us and shot hundreds of red light beams at us and the 3 of us screamed in shock and pain as the beams hits us from all sides. The boy closed his fist and held out his left hand.

"**Dragon Burst Configuration #22: Holy Supernova!**" he yelled and a large red ball appeared above us.

"What the hell?!" Blanc yelled in horror as she looked up at the ball.

"W-wait! Are you gonna kill us?!" I panicked as I looked at him. He laughed and shook his head as he lowered his hands.

"Now, why would I do that? I would rather… Teach you a lesson about teaming up on an ally," he said as he raised his left hand again and clenched his fist, "If I were you… I would DODGE!" He didn't need to tell me twice! I flew out of harm's way and so did Blanc and Vert as the ball crashed to the ground and exploded, destroying the island we were just on. He had Neptune under his right arm as he floated in the air, looking at the destruction he just caused.

"Well, Mulina… These powers are super awesome. But, they are a little over the top. Ah, well… I asked for them," he muttered to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and stared back at us, who looked dumbfounded at the sheer ferocity and domination of his power, "Well? Would you like to keep going?"

"Damn it! Don't fuck with us!" Blanc yelled in anger as she flew at him.

"Wait, Blanc! We don't know how strong he is!" Vert stated a valid point. If he could easily destroy an island of Celestia… What could he do to us if he wanted to kill us?! That Soul Configuration attack… It hurt like hell, but, it looked like it didn't do much to us. Or, did it? Just as Blanc swung her axe at the boy, she stopped mid flight and coughed out blood.

"Wha… Huh?" she gasped as she held her stomach in pain, "What was that?"

"Soul Configuration #7 doesn't just do physical damage, hun… It does internal damage whenever I will it to. Think of it like a ticking time bomb… That I have the trigger to detonate whenever. Now, are you gonna behave?" he chuckled darkly as he stared at Vert and I. What the hell?! Who is this guy?! He has Neptune, too! Blanc wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and stared daggers at him.

"Jeez… The least you could do is get a cool head, Blanc. All that blood rushing to it ain't gonna help you none," he told her calmly. Wasn't he just angry a second ago?! I sweat dropped and looked down.

"What are you after? Who are you, anyway?" Vert asked calmly and the boy smirked as he lands on a nearby island and motioned for us to follow him. We reluctantly followed behind him and landed on the island.

"I am a servant of the True Goddess, the Realm Warrior. You can call me James… I ain't good or evil, basically. Neutral is my alliance," he told us as he sat down and held Neptune in his arms, "I was given a mission to aide the goddess Purple Heart in stopping a great evil that threatens to take over this realm. My mission will not deter in any way for anyone. The reason why I attacked you 3 was because you were gonna kill Purple Heart before she could even complete her mission. Now… I will ask you one time. Will you leave her alone and let me complete my mission?" We looked at each other and frowned.

"And if we say no?" I asked him and he got a Cheshire like smile on his face.

"You already know the answer," he said as he held his right hand and a small red orb appeared in his hand, "My powers COMPLETELY eclipses all of your powers combined. Try me… You will have a bad time." We shuddered at that comment.

"Fine… Just don't hurt Neptune. No matter how annoying she can be, she deserves that much," I told him sternly as I glared at him.

"I was tasked to watch over her, after all…" he said to us as he stood up, "Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to tend to her wounds. Oh, and don't worry about the Soul Configuration… It will wear off in a couple hours. You'll be fine." He walked to the edge of the island and looked down at the clouds below.

"Wait! Would we see you again?" Vert asked him seriously. James looks back at her and smirked.

"Hopefully not as an enemy… Just stay on my good side and we will be golden," he said as he faced us fully and fell back off the island, "_Sayonara!_" James and Neptune disappeared from view and we relaxed.

"I think… I am good on fighting you bitches for a while…" Blanc muttered as she looked away.

"For once, I agree with you. That guy's killing intent was massive… It made me sick," I said as I hugged my forearms.

"Was it a good idea to let him take Neptune?" Vert asked the obvious question. We didn't answer because we didn't know what to say. Let's hope he will keep his promise to protect Neptune… I mean, I wouldn't want to wish death on her. Let's hope that guy knows what he is doing.

(That is the end of the prologue for this nee story! I should explain myself… This particular story I had brewing in my mind for a long time now… Maybe 2 years today. But, I just never had the courage to put it up. With me having access to so much power, I had to create a counterbalance of some sort. That is where the Hyperdimension Sharicite came in… A last minute power regulator I thought up. Without the Sharicite, I will lose control of my powers. Also, I decided to have a large harem in this story… But, who should be in the harem? I will leave that up to you all! Send me PMs or put it in the reviews! The max I will have is maybe 10 to 12 girls… With Mulina and Neptune being the top 2. As such, I will NOT add Linda or Rei Ryghts in the harem… Rei, I am still gaining respect for her. Linda… I just don't like her as a person. However… Arfoire WILL be accessible but only in her True form. Also… No Peashy for the harem. She is like a daughter to me… Can't do it. And, there will be early cameos in the story as well as more OCs I have in my arsenal. This will be a project I will work on for a while as well as Entries of a Harem Man and a new Kill La Kill story in the future. Look forward to that! Anyways, enough of my rambling! Y'all have a great day! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Prologue.-

Would you like to save? **Yes**/_No _

_**Saving… **_

_**Saving… **_

_**Saved. **_


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

Realm Warrior

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!

-**P.O.V. Change/**_Above Virtua Forest_-

Man, I have got to work on my landings. I might kill someone one of these days… Oh well. At least Neptune is all right… When we came into orbit above the first dungeon of the world, Virtua Forest… I actually caught on fire! It shocked me so much, I started freefalling, trying to put myself out like crazy while not trying to hurt the unconscious Neptune in the process. Due to that shit happening, I actually crash landed in the middle of the forest, creating a bigger crater than what Neptune was supposed to create. I laid there with the smell of burning rubbed invading my nostrils. Well… Shoes aren't exactly fireproof anymore. I sat up and kicked my scorched shoes off.

"I liked those shoes, too… Son of a…" I muttered as I stood up and dusted myself off. I checked for any other injuries on Neptune and sighed with relief when I found nothing too bad. I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at the top of the crater. I then noticed some blue round gel like creatures peeking over the edge of the crater.

"Dogoo!" one of the creatures called and the others responded with calling the same name out. I sighed and held out my right hand as a black hole appeared in front of my hand. I reached inside and pulled out a silver bladed katana from the black hole. The katana had a red ribbon tied to the end of it as I hooked the holster onto my back and unsheathed the sword.

"Looks like it's time to _**FUCK SHIT UP!**_ **ARMORY CUTTER!**" I yelled as I delivered an upward slash and a large black wave followed my swing and cuts into the ground and crater wall, continuing to travel upwards and eviscerate several unsuspecting Dogoo. I leaped out of the crater after I scooped Neptune up under my arm and landed behind the group of Dogoo as they went into attack mode and charge at me.

"**Radaska's Claw!**" I yelled as I delivered multiple horizontal and vertical slash waves at theDogoo, cutting them down easily. I vanished into thin air and reappeared on the other side of the group.

"**Hell's waiting for ya mutts! Black Blade!**" I called as my silver blade blackened as my hand became pitch black, "**Here goes… God Slayer Iai: Mulina's Last Siren!**" I vanished again and reappeared in front of the group this time, sheathing my katana. The group of Dogoo cried out in agony as they disappeared into binary code and pixels. My hand regained its normal color as I relaxed my shoulders. Then, I heard the bushes rustle behind me and I glanced to the sound with my hand raised to my sheathed katana.

"Wait, wait! I'm not a monster!" a girl's sweet voice called to me as a girl with cream color hair that went to her shoulders came out of the bushes. She wore a hot pink long sleeved sweater with a choker that had a heart on it around her neck, a short black and red checkered skirt with knee high black socks and boots, and a hip fanny pack that had an initial of a pink C on the side. This was Compa… Right on time, too.

"Oh, it's just a girl… Sorry about that. Where did you come from?" I asked her as I dropped my free arm to my side.

"Planeptune. What about you?" she said sweetly as she looked at me.

"Nowhere in particular… If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," I said honestly as I shrugged my shoulders. Then, my stomach started growling and I placed my free hand on my stomach.

"Sorry… Haven't really eaten since I got here. Know a good place to eat?" I said as I chuckled nervously. Compa smiled and nods her head. Then, she noticed Neptune under my arm.

"Oh! Is she okay?" Compa asked me.

"Yeah… Just a little scratched up. Got into a big fight with a boss and lost… But, we still livin'," I lied as I nodded my head. Compa can't know the truth about Neptune… Not yet. Anyway, better stick as close to canon as I can. Then, a loud roar was heard behind me and Compa jumped in shock as I whirled around to see a large pitch black dragon stomping towards us.

"Hey, do me a favor… Hold her for me," I told Compa as I handed her Neptune, "I gotta smash Tiny here. _**Iron Body: Arms!**_" My arms turned pitch black and I charged at the dragon.

-**Play Green Forest From Sonic Adventure 2 Battle**-

I slammed my right fist into the dragon's stomach, knocking it into several trees. It roared in pain as it shot large flames at me.

"**Hydra's Rage!**" I yelled as I shot my hands forward and a large blue fireball bursts out of my hands towards the incoming flames. The 2 flames cancelled each other out and I looked on in mild surprise.

"_This must be what Mulina was talking about when she said stronger monsters… That should've overpowered his attack. I better start getting serious…_" I thought as I clenched my fists. My hair started changing from black to red.

"_URRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!_" I yelled as my hair changed to crimson red and a crimson red aura surrounds my entire body. I stood up straight and cracked my neck.

"You should feel honored… Only Mulina has made me get serious. This… Is my Demi God form. This should be interesting… Come on!" I called as I put up a fighting stance. The dragon roared and raised its arm to swing at me. It then swung it claw at me and I stopped it with my own right hand. It then smashed its tail into my left side and I was sent into a nearby tree, uprooting it and knocking it over.

"Well… That was just plain rude. How's about we kick it up a notch?" I called as I got up and threw the tree at the dragon. It claws through the tree as I vanished into thin air.

"Chew on this! **Stardust Rain!**" I yelled as I reappeared in front of the dragon and created a rainbow shield in front of me and kicked the dragon down into the ground. I flew above it and held my hands above my head, an aqua blue light appearing in my hands. I let out a battle cry and unleashed a massive array of blue cosmic lights down onto the downed dragon. It roared in agony as it was hit with full force by my attack.

"_Gogeta, eat your heart out!_" I thought as I finished the attack and landed on the ground in front of the injured dragon as multiple fires spread out around us. Compa had taken Neptune to safety before the battle, so I didn't have to worry about them. I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes as I began weaving some hand signs together in a rapid motion.

"**Sage Arts: Water Style… Aqua Rain Bomb!**" I called as I shot a large bubble into the sky. The bubble pops and unleashed hundreds of water pellets onto the dragon, causing it to screech in pain. It smashed its tail onto the ground as the fires around us were instantly put out. I ducked under the tail as it raced at me and I grabbed the end of it as I stood back up. I spun it around several times in a row before launching it into the air. Once it went into the air, I flew after it and hovered above it with my right hand pointed down at it.

"**Darkness Burn!**" I yelled as I unleashed a vast pitch black beam down at the dragon and obliterated it from existence, its agonizing roar piercing through the sky. Once Darkness Burn was finished, it left a large hole in the ground… A hole that led to the dungeon below. The same dungeon where Neptune and Compa met that huge manlike spider monster… And fought against Arfoire. The same dungeon where Neptune will transform into her goddess form. I better make sure that still happens… I landed on the ground in front of the hole and snapped my fingers. The scorched ground under my feet grew grass again and the trees rooted themselves to the ground and bent back to normal. Mulina taught me a lot of neat tricks during my time with her… I am thankful I can fix some battle areas instantly. Not as good as her…. But, good enough. I walked away from the scene with my hands in my trenchcoat pockets and sighed.

"Just another day in Wonderland…" I muttered as my hair changed back to normal and the red aura disappeared around me.

-_Scene Skip_-

I kept walking until I found Compa standing next to a tree, working on Neptune's wounds.

"Don't you have a house to do that in? I mean, I know a doctor and nurse is always supposed to be prepared for anything…" I said as I walked up to her. Compa looked over at me and smiled as she nods her head.

"Sorry… I didn't want to let you get lost in the forest. I was gonna wait for you," Compa told me as she respectfully bows to me, "Especially since I am with your girlfriend."

"Oh… Well, how kind of you," I said, skipping over the fact that Compa said that Neptune was my girlfriend, "We better get you a proper setup. Where do you live?"

"In Planeptune. Down this road," Compa said as she points down to the left of us, "I will show you. Oh! I didn't ask your names…"

"I didn't either… My name is James Scott-Naoko. This is Neptune… What about you?" I told her kindly.

"My name is Compa! I am a nurse in training," Compa told me as she bows to me again.

"Oh, you don't need to bow," I told her as I waved her off, "Let's just get this one a good bed to rest in."

"Yessy!" Compa smiled as I picked Neptune up in my arms. Compa and I walked off to the direction that she pointed to and chatted the whole way. I told her about my family and other things… She told me about her family and her nursing occupation.

-_Scene Skip: Compa's Home; The Next Day_-

-**Play Treasure Town From Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers Of Time/Darkness/Sky**-

I opened my eyes, well rested from the day before and stretched my body out as I got up from my sitting position on the floor. I had stayed by Neptune's side as she rested from yesterday's events. She was sound asleep on the bed, still in the same blue parka jacket I see her in whenever I look at her. Then, I heard the alarm clock ringing loudly and I looked behind me with a frown.

"_SHUUUUT UUUUUP!_" Neptune yelled out of nowhere and punched the alarm clock. It sailed into the far left wall and broke apart upon impact. Damn, she got some airtime with that one… Nice. I looked back at her as she muttered to herself about breaking something important.

"Girl, if that was my face… You would've woken up dead," I joked as I smirked at her. She shot up out of her stupor, figuratively and literally as she heard my voice.

"The hell was that?! Is that my Prince Charming?!" Neptune called as she looked around and saw me, "Daaaaamn… Hello, sexy man! How you doing?" The fuq? She wakes up like that? I cleared my throat and sat on the bed.

"Are you my boyfriend? If you are, give Mama some sugah.." Neptune said seductively as she leaned closer to me. Seriously? I poked her on the forehead and pushed her back.

"Calm down, THOT. We ain't doing any of that… Yet, anyway," I told her as I looked at her, "Do you remember anything?" Neptune tilts her head to the side and blinked.

"I remember you saving me… And being attacked by some crazy women in swimsuits. That's it," Neptune told me and I blinked in shock. She remembers what happened in Celestia?! Well, part of it… That can change a lot of things… She has an idea of what Noire, Blanc, and Vert's HDD look like. If they transform in front of her, who knows what could happen?! And, she knows me… Looks like when I saved her, some memories stayed intact. I better take a gamble at it…

"Do you know who you are?" I asked her seriously. She looked down slightly and raised her head after a few seconds.

"My name is Neptune… Goddess of Planeptune, Purple Heart," she told me as she looked at me, "That's all I remember…" What? Ok, that right there can drastically change things! What the hell?! Did my interference cause her to know her true identity early?! Man, this will be a problem…

"Okay… For the sake of your safety, DO NOT tell anyone who you really are. Just say your name and that is it," I told her seriously. Neptune stared at me as if I was joking. When she saw that I wasn't, she slowly nods her head.

"Neptune, this isn't a joke. If the wrong person knows who you really are, they could kill you." Neptune flinched and looked down worriedly. I placed a hand on her head and she looked up at me.

"But, like hell I would let that shit happen… You are in safe hands with me. Cross my heart."

"Ooh… I gots me a boyfriend to protect me," Neptune smirked as she hugs me. I flinched and scratched my left cheek with my left hand. First Compa says that, now Neptune? Does the realm want me to pair up with Neptune? I mean, I am not complaining… But, I need to know her first. Hell, I hope Mulina won't get jealous…

"So… I better go. Compa needs to know you are awake," I told Neptune as I got up, "Be right back." Neptune sat cross-legged on the bed as I left out of the room, going into deep thought.

"_I wish there was a way to talk to Mulina… But, she never gave me a direct answer for that. Guess I am on my own after all,_" I thought as I rubbed my chin, "_For now, let's try to figure out how to keep Neptune's identity a secret._" I made my way through the 2 story cream colored house down to the 1st floor and stopped when I saw Compa standing near a stove, cooking some breakfast for me, her, and Neptune.

"Hey, Compa. Looks like Neptune woke up," I told her as I walked into the kitchen. Compa raised he head and smiled at me.

"Oh, goodie! Thanks for the heads up, Jamie!" Compa told me with a cute smile. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head, chuckling nervously. I admit, I am a sucker for cuteness and adorable girls. It is my weak spot…

"Jamie? Can you say my name normally?" I said as I cleared my throat.

"Of course, James. I just thought Jamie sounded more… Cuter," Compa told me as she turned to me and touched her chin with her free left hand as she had a bashful look on her face. I felt my heart skip a couple beats when she said that… No girl should be this innocent and cute! Only person that could get away with that is Gia, my younger sister.

"Anyway… What are you cooking?" I asked Compa, changing the subject. She smiled and turned back to the stove.

"Eggs and pancakes. Will be ready in a minute. Could you watch the food while I tend to Nep… Umm… Nepu…" Compa said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You can't say Neptune, can you?" I asked her as I looked at her blankly, "Would Nep-Nep be better?"

"Ah! You are a lifesaver, Jamie!" Compa smiled as she nods her head, "Nep-Nep!" She hurried out of the kitchen and I took over, preparing the food on 3 pink plates and grabbing some silverware before leaving the kitchen a minute later. I ended up holding the plates on my left forearm. When I made it to Neptune's room, I heard their voices from inside.

"Rrgh… Hold on! The bandages are too tight! Loosen them a little!" Neptune called in pain.

"They have to be on firmly or they will fall off! Now, hold still…" Compa called as I heard the sound of fabric being ripped and stretched. I took that as my cue to enter into the room… And opened the door with my free right hand.

-**Play La DeLe De From Hyperdimension Neptunia**-

"I got the grub… Oh," I said as I looked at the bizarre scene in front of me. Neptune was fully nude with some of the gauze covering her small breasts and her lower area fully exposed to my line of sight while Compa was wrapping some of the gauze around her head.

"_Okay… I did not expect Neptune to be in this position… But, hey. I feel like Mulina is taunting me somehow,_" I thought as I looked up at Compa.

"Why is she naked?" I asked Compa calmly as I blinked at her.

"Could you please look away? I am trying to bandage up her wounds," Compa said modestly as she wrapped gauze around Neptune's thighs.

"Neptune's right. That is way too tight," I told Compa as I placed the plates on a nearby nightstand and went over to them without looking at Neptune's nether regions, "Here. Hand me the gauze… I should rewrap it. Make it a little less tighter. You could stop her heart if you tie it too tight."

"Jamie… I know what I am doing," Compa pouted as she hands me the gauze.

"Calm down… I am only trying to help you in case of something like this happens in the future, okay?" I told her as I unwrapped the gauze around Neptune's upper torso area. Her small breasts were now visible to me as I attempted to rewrap the gauze around her wounds.

"You like whatcha see, sport?" Neptune smirked as she looked up at me. I sighed as I flicked her on the head.

"I saw your womanhood… And, I have seen better," I teased Neptune as I wrapped the gauze around her waist and then down her legs, "There. That should do it." Neptune pouted as her current attempt to seduce me failed. Being around Mulina helped me build up some forms of resistance to seduction. It's not huge… But, I can manage with what I got. Anyway, I stand up and face away as Neptune got dressed and Compa picked up 2 plates and handed one to me.

"Ooh! Is James gonna feed me?!" Neptune giggled as she sat on the bed and waited as I sat next to her.

"Just chill, wild child. Eat and get your strength back," I told her as I stabbed one of the pancakes and held it up to Neptune's face. Neptune took a huge bite out of it and I smirked at her. She did look absolutely adorable like that, chewing away without a care in the world.

"Mmm! These pancakes are the best! Who made them?" Neptune asked me as she looked up at me with sparkling eyes.

"That honor goes to Compa… She did take time out of her schedule to make us breakfast," I said as I took a bite from my eggs, "Scrumptious! Thank you, Comp!" Compa blushed as she reacted to my nickname for her.

"You're welcome," Compa said as she bows to us. I then reached into my coat and pulled out a red cup of pudding and opened it.

"How long did you have that in your coat?"

"Forever… The coat has its own hot and cold setting," I said nonchalantly, thanking Mulina for making this for me and giving me access to my own pocket dimension to store my inventory, "Take a bite. It's strawberry." I took out a spoon from my coat and took a scoop from the pudding. I ate it and licked my lips. I then eyed Neptune as she stared curiously at my pudding.

"What is that? It looks delicious," Neptune told me as she points at the cup.

"Pudding. Here, have a taste," I said as I took another scoop and fed it to her. She swallowed it and her eyes began twinkling again.

"SO GOOD! Where can we get more of this stuff?" Neptune told me as she took the spoon and cup of pudding from my hand. Then, my tail grabs the cup and held it in front of her.

"Wah! What is that?!"

"My tail… I had this for a while now. It indicates my race," I told her, "I am a full blooded Saiyan after all."

-**Play Planeptune's Theme From Hyperdimension Neptunia (Original)**-

"What is that, Jamie?" Compa asked as she sat down in a nearby red chair. I then explained to them what a Saiyan is, the lore of the race, how strong they are… The works. When I finished, Neptune and Compa had also finished eating. I was almost done with my breakfast when I finished the history lesson.

"Wow… I feel bad that your whole race was wiped out. Can't you do anything about it?" she asked me. I knew full well that it was impossible to do that now… Since I am the only Saiyan that exists outside of the Dragon Ball Z and Super canon. Also, I wasn't originally born a Saiyan anyway…

"Nah. Can't cry over spilled milk, either. Past is the past… All I can do is keep moving forward," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "So… About Neptune…"

"Yeah?" Neptune said.

"When Compa found us in the forest, there was this dragon that attacked me… I wanna go check out the area again and see what I can find," I told her, "Maybe we can fond something that can restore your memories." Neptune raised an eyebrow and smiled as she nods her head.

"Yeah! Maybe I can find out why I got into that mess in the first place!" Neptune told me. Compa stared at me and Neptune before speaking.

"Are you sure… There are a lot of monsters out as of late. It could be dangerous," Compa told me as she stood up.

"Hey… We got plot armor. We will be fine!" Neptune smirked as she stood up.

"_Yet, you suffered half amnesia. Nice plot armor,_" I thought and I swear I heard laughter in the back of my mind. I looked around and frowned.

"Yeah, anyway… Are you coming, Compa? I am taking Neptune with me regardless," I said. Compa nods her head and smiled.

"Of course. I wanna make sure you 2 are not getting into any unnecessary trouble," Compa told us as she walked over to us, "I ain't just a dainty flower…" She then opened her little hip fanny pack and pulls out a HUGE syringe from it. Neptune and I recoiled instinctively and scooted away from the syringe.

"Jesus, woman! That is huge! How do you fit that thing in your fanny pack?!" I told Compa.

"Trade secret," Compa smirked as she nods her head. I sweat dropped and blinked several times. I should mention… I have a severe discomfort for syringes. Looking at Compa's… I just can't. It makes me uncomfortable looking at it.

"_Just breathe… You can get over it_," I thought as I shook my head. I sighed and stood up quickly.

"All right, ladies… Let's move out," I told them as I helped Neptune to her feet.

"Adventure!" Neptune called as she looked at me and pumps her fist into the air. Compa did the same and we set out for Virtua Forest… Not before cleaning up our mess and locking up the house.

-_Scene Skip: __**Virtua Forest; An Hour Later**_-

-**Play Frog Forest (Generations Version)- **

The 3 of us arrived at our destination, looking ahead at the entrance to the dungeon ahead of us.

"Wow… Looks kinda…" Neptune said as she scratched her cheek.

"Empty? Yeah. Compa, I thought you said the place was packed with monsters," I told her as I glanced at her.

"Hmm… This is weird. I was sure there were a lot of them when I first got here last time…" Compa said to herself as she rubbed her chin, "Wonder if they got scared off or something…" Okay, that might be a plausible answer. After what happened yesterday, I am sure some of the monsters are too scared to come out because of me. That kind of makes me a little relieved… A little bit.

"If that were the case, we better stay on guard. We might walk into an ambush," I said as I nodded my head. The girls nodded their heads and I walked ahead cautiously, calling forth Blood Bourne, my katana with the ribbon. Compa and Neptune followed behind me closely, Compa holding her syringe close to her and Neptune holding a bamboo sword in her left hand. She had picked that up along the way.

"Okay… If I remember correctly, the crater we made is straight ahead," I said as I looked ahead. The girls looked ahead as well and Neptune suddenly stopped. Compa and I looked back at her and she looked upwards.

"What?" I asked Neptune as I turned to her.

"Nothing… Just thought I heard something in my head. Let's keep going," she said as she shook her head and walked up to me. I eyed her curiously and nodded my head, brushing off the matter. Eventually, we made it to the clearing where I battled the herd of Dogoo and Dragon. The large hole in the ground was still there as well as the crater.

"So, this is where we ended up elegantly lodged to the ground," Neptune said as she looked up at me.

"Elegantly lodged to the ground? How does that even work?" I told Neptune as I stared at her and then looked over at Compa who was inspecting the hole in the ground, "Compa, don't stand too close to that. Who knows if it is stable." Compa stepped a few feet away from the hole and stared at the crater.

"That crater is big…" Compa said as she came over to us, "How did you survive this?"

"Saiyan biology? I don't know…" I said as I shrugged my shoulders, knowing full well the answer to her question, "Anyway, let's see… Got anything, Neptune?" Neptune closed her eyes and hummed to herself.

"Umm… No," Neptune said as she shook her head, "Sorry, Jamie."

"Well… Can't help it. Let's keep searching," I said and Compa suddenly cried out in shock.

"Compa?! Are you okay?!" Neptune called as she and I glanced over at her. She was losing her balance as the ground under her was crumbling away. She was actually near the hole again… This time, she was even closer to the damn thing!

"Compa! What did I just say?!" I called as I rushed over to her with Neptune in tow. Compa fell through the ground as it crumbled under her. I jumped in after her and so did Neptune. I grabbed both of them under my arms and hovered to the ground safely as the rubble under us crashed to the ground. I landed behind the rubble and set Compa and Neptune to the ground.

"Phew… Thanks, Jamie… Nep-Nep," Compa told us as she rubbed her forehead, "I thought I was a goner…"

"That was way too close, girl! I told you to not get too close!" I said to Compa seriously as I looked at her, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Jamie," she said as she looked down, "I just say something down here… I just didn't know what." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Okay… Then, listen to me. You see something, you tell me. I can determine what is dangerous or not," I told her, "Otherwise, curiosity killed the cat… Get what I am saying?" She nods her head and I looked around.

"This place looks barren… Better go exploring. Might find an exit," Neptune told me as she looked at me, "Which way do we go?" Neptune is right… Which way do we go? Left or right? One way leads to that spider monster and the Key Fragment… The other leads to either IF or a dead end. Man, this is a tough one… We should search for IF first. That is what the game usually wants you to do… I think.

"Let's go left," I said as I point to the left of me, "Just have a gut feeling to go left."

"Okay. Let's move, troops!" Neptune called as she points her bamboo sword to my left or her right.

-**Cue Marble Garden Zone From Sonic 3**-

We trekked out to the left of the cave and moved through the dark cave. Then, I stopped as I heard a voice call to me. Neptune and Compa kept going and I turned around for some reason. The voice sounded familiar to me… But, why?

"Nep! Comp! Wait a sec!" I called to them. No answer. Shit…

"_James… Come over to me… James…_" a voice called to me and I saw a white light in the distance. The voice sounded clearer to me and I gasped in shock. The figure got closer and closer to me and I shielded my eyes from the light. When the light died down, I uncovered my eyes and stared at the girl in front of me. She wore a purple hooded cloak over a purple blouse and a short purple pleaded skirt with thigh high purple socks and shoes. She had short violet hair and blue eyes and pale skin.

"Raven? But… You're dead…" I said to her as I stared at her. She looked away and sighed sadly.

"_Yeah, not really… My soul got brought here… When Mulina found me and decided to have me search for you…_" Raven told me as she held my hand, "_It's nice to see you, James… You look kinda scruffy with that beard._"

"Yeah, well… It's kinda hard to shave it when it just grows back after 5 days. So, I decided to keep it," I told her as I rubbed my beard, "Wait! You know Mulina?!"

"_Mmhmm… She kept me safe for years in her dimension. You are probably the only male she has ever had around her, though_," Raven told me as she smiled and giggled, "_By the way… I see you found Neptune. I am here to help aide you… Just a sec._" She puts her hood on over her head and the light dimmed around her.

"There. Is that better?" Raven said in a clearer voice. I should explain this… Raven Hearts is Kitty's older sister who died of cancer around the age of 10. Kitty was devastated at the loss of her sister… So I helped her through the pain by always being around her. From that point on, Kitty and I became the best of friends… But, before Kitty… Raven and I grew up together.

"So… Do you have powers?" I asked Raven. She nods her head and held out her hands.

"**To the Sages of Old… To the Monks Of Terra… Give us light!**" Raven called and raised her hands to the sky. A flash lit up the area and revealed dozens of Pixelvaders, Visual Novels, and Gem Golems to us.

"Well… This might get hairy," I said as I held Blood Bourne out in front of me. Raven held out her hands and her cloak fluttered out behind her as if they were wings while her hands and eyes became snowy white.

"I think it is time to demolish some fodder!" Raven called as she glared at the multiple enemies, "I will provide cover. You hack and slash."

"Yes ma'am! Time to rock and roll!" I called as I charged at the enemies, "We will discuss this later, by the way!"

-**Play Dead Line Zone (Modern Generations Remix) By NicoCW**-

"Understood. **Reverb Outlast!**" Raven called as she held out her left hand. Several Pixelvaders were surrounded in the white energy from Raven's hands as I cleaved through a whole lot of them.

"**Now… Twin Sword Arts: Nega Vice!**" I called as I called forth a second katana with a black blade and blue ribbon tied to the end. The blades were imbued with black energy as I delivered multiple slash waves at my enemies. The slash waves cut through the enemies like butter and sliced them up into ribbons. Then, the Pixelvaders decided to clump together as I cut down several more Gem Golems.

"What are they doing?" Raven asked me as I glanced back at her.

"Looks like this just got somewhat harder. Get ready!" I told Raven as I got into an offensive stance. Raven hovered next to me and waited as the Pixelvaders morphed into each other. Then, they turned into a large rainbow glop in front of us. The glop morphs into a large dark crimson red Pixelvader that towered over the both of us. Both of us leaped back as the Pixelvader launched a large black ball of energy at us. We landed a few feet away from the explosion and looked at each other.

"This beast needs to be taken down… Otherwise, any other travelers that will come across this thing will be killed," Raven said as she held her hands at her sides, "James, can you distract the beast for about 2 minutes?"

"What do you have planned?" I asked her as I looked at her. Suddenly, her hands turned scarlet red and her eyes became pitch black.

"I am gonna use a powerful spell… But, it requires my target to be immobilized," Raven said as she clenched her teeth, "It also takes a lot of my power…"

"I got you. Just do what you gotta do," I told her as I swung my swords in circles at my sides, "**Gator Hunt!**" I flung my swords at the Pixelvader and they cut into the beast as I held my hands out in front of me. I was using some of my dormant psychic abilities that Mulina told me that she gave to me to maneuver the swords to cut into the Pixelvader. It roared and launched a beam of black energy at me from its mouth. It hits me head on and I sailed into the wall behind me. I pulled myself out of the wall and called my swords back to me.

"Ow, shit! That hurt… Looks like Fatass can cause a lot of damage. He is stronger than the dragon I fought yesterday…" I commented as I stabbed my swords into the ground and got ready to pounce, "**Accel Blade Dance!**" I pounced and raced at the Pixelvader at full speed, vanishing into thin air. The Pixelvader was crying out in pain as I delivered multiple high speed sword slashes to its body, not reappearing due to my velocity. I finally reappeared and skidded to a stop, tossing Blood Bourne into the air and kicking the handle, launching the sword into the Pixelvader's left eye. It screeched as it tried to remove Blood Bourne from its eye. I launched the other sword into the air (which I dubbed King) and kicked it when it came down to me, launching it into the other eye. I weaved some fast hand signs as it struggled to pull my swords out of its eyes, in which they were lodged deep within.

"**Lightning Style: Electro Pulse!**" I yelled as I slammed my hands into the ground. Twin blue lightning bolts rained down from the ceiling and hit the 2 swords stuck inside of the Pixelvader's eyes, electrocuting the beast from head to toe and incinerating its eyes. It was frozen in place from the millions of volts of electricity that coursed through its body as I charged up to it and leaped at its face. I pulled King from its right eye and stabbed it in the face again, causing it to fall over. I rushed over to Blood Bourne and pulled it from its left eye.

"It's ready!" Raven told me as I leaped from the body and landed beside her, "**I curse you to the depths of hell! Accept this offering, Lucifer… Bane of Might!**" A large red skeletal hand raised from the ground as Raven had her right hand raised above her. She clenched her fist and the hand grabbed the Pixelvader. I put my swords away and watched as the Pixelvader was being squished in the skeletal hand. It launched one last beam at Raven before it was completely crushed and turned into red binary code. I leaped in the way and took the brunt of the attack, forcing me to my knees. I panted as I held my right arm, getting back to my feet. That attack actually did a good amount of damage to me… If it would've hit Raven after she was finished with her spell… Thank god I was here.

"Here, hold still. I will heal you," Raven said as she placed her hands on my back. A calming white light surrounds me as my wounds healed gradually. My clothes had been taking damage as well… Holes here, a tear there… I learned how to mend them instantly. As I mended my clothing, Raven healed my wounds.

"Thanks… Now, we better get going. I got separated from 2 girls I was travelling with," I told Raven as I glanced back at her. She raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Raven, it's not what you think… Calm down. Look, I will explain my situation to you, okay?" She nods her head and we walked through the dungeon, making sure not to bump into anything.

"I see… I mean, that would happen to only you," Raven smirked as she rolled her eyes, "Now, I should explain what happened to me. After my death, I was brought to her realm and was instantly resurrected into another person. Kind of like you, in a way… I am so sad that you died in a truck accident."

"It was heart wrenching, let me tell you… Watching Kitty and my mother cry like that hurt me a lot… I will never get that image out of my head," I told Raven as I put my hands in my pockets. Then, we heard some voices in the distance.

"You gotta be kidding me… You two are from the Guild?" a voice I instantly recognized called. That sounded like…

"Well, nice to meet you too. Jeez, you are so rude," another voice called as we got closer. I glanced at Raven and nodded my head.

"Be nice, Nep-Nep… Sorry, Miss Iffy. We aren't with the Guild… We just got separated from a friend. And, we fell into this cave," another voice called and I smirked. The 2 voices were definitely Neptune and Compa. The other must be IF... Raven and I went up to the group of girls and stopped.

"Nep… Compa… Didn't you 2 hear me call for you back there?" I told them as I folded my arms. Both girls looked back at me and gasped as they rushed me and tackled me to the ground, hugging me tightly.

"Jamie!" both of them called at the same time. I sighed and hugged both of them back. IF stared at me and blinked.

"Umm… This isn't what it looks like. We are just travelling together," I stated as I shook my head, "Yeah. Anyway, did you guys run into any trouble?"

"A huge monster attacked us… But, Nep-Nep changed forms and beat it up! We just met Miss Iffy…" Compa said quickly.

"Whoa there, motor mouth! One word at a time," I told her with a smile as I waved my hands in front of my face, "What monster are you talking about?"

"It was a big old spider monster!" Neptune told me as she shook her head.

"Yeah… That might pose a problem," I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "Wait. You said Neptune transformed… What did you mean by that?" Then, a loud roar filled the cave and the girls panicked as they hugged me again.

"_Not agaaaaaain!_" both of them yelled and I stood up with the girls holding onto me still.

"Jamie, what do we do?! That thing is probably looking for revengence!" Neptune told me as she looked up at me.

"We watch each other's backs. You! Can you lend a hand?" I told IF.

"I have a name! It's IF!" she told me as she brought out her weapons.

"Okay, IF… Get ready! This is gonna get hairy! Rae! Prepare for battle!" I ordered and Raven held out her hands at her sides again as they imbued a crimson red aura.

"Nep-Nep, you have to transform! It's the only way to beat him!" Compa told Neptune. Neptune nods her head and lets go of me.

"Hey, Jamie! Check it out, yo!" Neptune called as she was surrounded in bright light and transformed into Purple Heart, "All right. This will be easy. Bring it on, monster!" A large spider like creature with a man's torso lands right in front of us and roared angrily.

"Whoa! That is bigger than I thought!" IF said as she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah… I know. Here we go, ladies!" I called as I clenched my fists and activated my Demi God Mode, "All right, ugly! Time to tear you down!"

-To Be Continued…-

(That is the end of Chapter 2! A long one… And I have to point out a few things. The Raven thing… That was planned. She is one of the 3 OCs I have for my harem. The other 2 will come around the Leanbox and Lowee arcs… If you remotely know me, I like having my OCs kinda OP to an extent. I also like to add character to them as well… So, let me explain my OCs. He is rather rash and overprotective at times… But, is a genuinely good person. But, he is perverted… So, that kinda makes things awkward for his situation. Raven is more Goth… But, likes to express her feelings more openly than most Goths. Also, thank you to a reviewer for placing the time for me in the first chapter… I am not a math whiz, I am telling you straight. Anyway, there is one last thing… I am still in the process of the new Kill La Kill story so I will be busy these next few weeks! I promise to get more chapters out for you guys! Hopefully… As always, Sonik Out! A/N.)

_Game Saved. _


	3. Chapter 2: Old Hags and Lastation

Realm Warrior

Chapter 2: Old Hags And Lastation

-**Play Splash From Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 1** **OST**-

I charged at the creature with Neptune flying behind me as Compa held her syringe out and began firing out bullets from it. How the hell is that possible?!

"**Demonic Inferno!**" IF called as she slammed her Qatars into the ground. Large pillars of red flames shot out of the ground and surrounded the monster.

"Watch it! The monster isn't looking that phased at all! The flames seem to agitate it more!" I called as I looked over at IF. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and I slammed my left foot into the ground.

"**Rock Smash!**" I yelled as a large boulder leaped out of the ground and I caught it. I flung the rock at the monster and it smashed against the face of the monster. It teetered back as Purple Heart charged at it with her sword raised above her.

"**Cross Combo!**" she called as she cut into the monster's skin and knocked it into the air.

"Compa, fire! **Nether Realm!**" I yelled as I fired a volley of black Ki orbs at the monster as it was airborne. Compa shot a hail of bullets from her syringe and my orbs and her bullets combined into larger Ki infused bullets that pierced the monster's skin.

"Hey, IF! Do that Demonic Inferno again! I got an idea!" Raven told IF. I glanced at Raven and she nods to me.

"Okay, I trust you! Go for it!" I called as I moved Compa out of the way, "Neptune! Out of the way!" Purple Heart flew to the side as the monster crashed to the ground.

"**Demonic Inferno!**" IF called as she slammed her Qatars into the ground.

"**Flame Judgement: Soul Extinction!**" Raven yelled as she clapped her red aura covered hands together. Red and black flames surrounded the monster as it tried to cut through them with its large sword it was carrying.

"**Now… Capture!**" Raven called as she held her hands together. The flames morphed into a ball and trapped the monster inside.

"James, Neptune! Now!"

"Roger that! Neptune, follow my lead!" I told Neptune as I called forth Blood Bourne to my side and raced to the black and red dome hovering in the air. Purple Heart held out her large purple katana in front of her.

"Launch a Cross Combo! **God Mode Arts: Athena's Last Dance!**" I yelled as I started hacking away at the dome. Purple Heart charged at the dome and delivered several lightning fast sword slashes at the dome as well.

"Now… **Twin Chaos Dagger!**" Purple Heart and I yelled at the same time, driving our swords into the dome on each side. The dome exploded, knocking both of us back into the opposite walls. I pulled myself out quickly and so did Purple Heart. The monster fell to the ground, 2nd and 3rd degree burns covering 90% of its body. That combo attack took almost all of its vitality and health away… It looks like it is on its last legs.

"Time to end this…" I said as a golden aura surrounds me. During my time with Mulina, I learned how to go Super Saiyan on my own… And, learn about the many strengths and weaknesses about it. Like, merging Super Saiyan with another form can make a great result. Merging Demi God Mode and Super Saiyan gave me access to a form I am about to utilize.

"**Initiate Demi Saiyan God Mode**," a voice that sounded like Mulina called as my hair grew yellow highlights all over my red hair. The aura around me was now red and yellow.

"I will end this in one shot… **Final Shine Attack!**" I yelled as I held my right hand at my side and a green Ki orb appeared in my hand. I flung my hand forward and shot a massive green beam at the monster, covering it in its glow and obliterating it completely. I lowered my hand and sighed as I went back to normal form. Everyone relaxed as a small metal part landed on the ground after the monster disappeared. Purple Heart landed on the ground and walked over to the part to pick it up off the ground. She stared at it closely and frowned, as if she were studying it closely. I walked up to her and looked at her full mature body. She has the Re:Birth 1 look on… It is kinda weird… She looks kinda shorter than her upgraded look. Is it just me? Probably just me… Anyway, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

-**Stop BGM**-

"What is it?" I asked her as I walked up to her. She returned to normal and glanced at me.

"Well… Miss Heavenly Voice was talking to me just now. She said good job on retrieving the Key Fragment," she told me as she turned to me, "She also said be careful of a woman named Arfoire… And trust in you. I guess even she wants us to help each other."

"Miss Heavenly Voice? Who is that?" I asked her, knowing full well that she was talking about Histoire.

"Well, her name was kinda hard to say. But, I call her Histy," Neptune told me as the other 3 girls came up to us.

"Well… That was fun. What next?" IF asked us as she looked at us fully. I kept staring at the Key Fragment when out of nowhere, I shoved Neptune back onto the ground.

"Wha?! Jamie?!" Neptune called as I faced away from her and held out my hands. I caught a black spear with a weird looking 4 sided blade by the handle out of midair as it was aimed at Neptune.

"Hoo, shit… That was close. Sorry about that, Neptune… This was coming right at you," I told her as I looked at her, "Hey, creep! Come out! Your little sneak attack won't work on me!" I looked around at the cave around us and scanned the area.

"Are we gonna get ambushed?" Compa asked me as she stuck close to me. I clenched my free left hand as I held the spear in my right hand. Then, I closed my eyes to get a read on the surrounding area. I opened my eyes after a few seconds and flung the spear southeast of us and it made an audible CLANG! As it hit the wall. I also heard the unmistakable sound of a gasp as well as a horrible sounding laugh. I scrunched up my face in disgust as I heard the laugh. Then, the woman of the hour walked out of her hiding spot and clapped as she held her spear by the handle under her left armpit while she clapped slowly at me.

"Very impressive, boy. You were the only one who knew I was here," Arfoire told me as she held her spear in her right hand and fixed her hat on her head. I didn't reply as I glared at her. Neptune stood up and looked at the Goddess of Anti Shares in confusion.

"James, you know her?" Neptune asked me.

"I do… But, she doesn't know me. I am guessing the increase in monsters is your doing, right?" I told her as I cracked my fists, "Sorry, but… I am gonna put a moratorium on that right now." Arfoire laughed again and I gritted my teeth in irritation.

"STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! It sounds like 2 can openers having angry robot sex! Damn!" I yelled in irritation as I stomped my left foot onto the ground. Arfoire was taken back by that statement before answering.

"How bold of you… Your name, boy. I want to know the name of the fool who dare insult me," Arfoire said as she smirked haughtily.

"James… James Scott-Naoko. You will know me as… Sparda," I told her as I clenched my fists, "That girl you threw the spear at… She is under my protection. You will get your ass handily whooped for putting her in danger. You got me, bitch?" My killing intent leaked off of me as I gave Arfoire a deadly glare. She frowned as she turned to the girls.

"No. You are my problem alone… Understand? You go nowhere near them, you got me?" I told her as I called forth King to my left side, "You done hit my Neptune button. You shouldn't have done that…" Arfoire smirked and laughed again at me.

"What the fuck is so funny?!"

"You, thinking you can single handedly take me on," Arfoire told me with a smirk, "This won't even take 5 seconds…" I then laughed at that bold statement.

-**Play The Only Thing I Know For Real From Metal Gear Rising Revengance OST**-

"Famous last words, Arfoire," I told her and she flinched at me mentioning her name.

"By the way… Mulina says hi from her realm."

"What?!" Arfoire snarled in anger and surprise as I got into an offensive stance.

"I feel like we are missing some context here. What is an Armoire? Who is Mulina? Compa, do you know?" I heard Neptune say.

"Mm-mm…" Compa said nervously.

"Girls, I will explain everything later. Promise… Just stay out of this fight," I told them.

"Okay. The BGM is really heavy, too…" Neptune said as she stood next to Compa. I chuckled and cracked my neck.

"How do you know Mulina?" Arfoire asked me seriously as she held out her spear in front of her.

"She saved my life… Actually, that is incorrect. She saved my SOUL from moving on and gave me a second chance at life. I am indebted to her… And, she blessed me with a LOT of powers. Powers that eclipse yours… By a large margin," I told her as my hair changed to red and gold, "Ready to see them?" Arfoire gritted her teeth and I leaped at her, sword raised above my head. I brought it down on her and she blocked it with her spear. She launched a black orb at me and I countered with a red Ki blast of my own. The result of both attacks hitting created a red and black explosion that rattled the cave. I hopped back to my original position as Arfoire flew out of the explosion, slightly scratched up and pissed off.

"Damn that Mulina! Throwing a wrench in my plans!" Arfoire snarled as she summoned more black orbs around her and shot them at me. I sliced through them effortlessly and each half orb crashed to the ground, causing mini explosions around me. I flew upwards and held out my free left hand as a medium sized icy blue Ki orb appeared on the end.

"**Albion's Divide Burst!**" I yelled as I shot the orb at Arfoire and she fired a same size black orb at me.

"**Curse Burst!**" Arfoire yelled as soon as she fired the orb. The 2 orbs collided in a large blue and black explosion. I flew through the explosion, cutting through it and continuing through it, delivering a downward slash, cutting Arfoire in the right shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound and splattered on the ground as she screamed in shock and pain.

"Nice! Bet she wasn't expecting that one!" IF cheered as she pumped her fists. Then, Arfoire grabbed me by my chin with her left hand and slammed me into the ground. I rolled to a stop and laid there for a few seconds. She healed her wound up quickly and walked quickly over to me, spear raised above her head.

"James! Get up!" Neptune called to me by my real name. She sounded distressed as I smirked. Arfoire brought down the spear onto me, piercing me in the back. I coughed out blood and the girls screamed in shock… Well, Neptune, IF, and Compa. Raven looked behind Arfoire with a smirk.

"How about that?! Looks like all that training was for nothing!" Arfoire taunted as I laid there with blood pouring from my wound. Then, I disappeared into a puff of smoke as the blood leaped at Arfoire and wrapped around her, trapping her in its grip.

"What the fuck?! That was a fake?!"

"Of course…" I called as I walked up to her with my eyes turned pitch black, "**Blood Ties.** I can manipulate my own blood to either attack, heal, or defend. Doesn't have to come from my physical body… It can come from a Shadow Clone, a duplicate… Anything that is remotely me, I can control the blood. Now… **Skewer.**" The blood sharpened into sharp spikes and pierced into Arfoire's arms, chest, stomach, and legs. She screamed in pain as I flicked my head to the left. She sailed into the wall and crashed into it face first, causing the spikes to pierce deeper into her body. Blood shot out of her mouth and wounds as she screamed in more pain.

"I believe this is the part where you beg for your life…" I told Arfoire as I walked up to her, "Or, are you too proud? Please be too proud… I wanna torture you more… Make you scream as you lose more blood and hopefully die from blood loss." Arfoire had a look of fear on her face before regaining her composure.

"What are you?!" she screamed in agony.

"I am the Realm Warrior, James "Sparda" Scott-Naoko. And, you fucked with my Nep… I don't take kindly to that action," I told her as I whispered in her ear, "Also… I am neither good nor evil. I do what I damn well please. The only reason why I am not killing you now… Mulina wanted you alive because she cares for your well being. But, she did allow me to do whatever the hell I wanted to you." Arfoire glared at me as I released her from Blood Ties. I glanced back at the girls with a smile and they looked at me in horror.

"It's okay. She won't be bothering…" I told them as Arfoire got back up and sucker punched me into the other wall.

"I am not out of this yet! Damn brat, I will not lose to a peasant of Mulina!" Arfoire snarled as she threw her spear at me at full force. Then, a black hand grabbed the spear before it hit me. Raven lowered her hand and the spear clattered to the ground.

"That was low, you bitch…" Raven said lowly as she walked over to her. I pulled myself out of the wall, pissed off and severely irritated at the gall of Arfoire sneaking me like that.

"Allow me… She needs a time out," Raven told me, stopping me in my tracks. I felt her killing intent from here. It was as deadly as mine and might be a little more. Then, Raven seemed to grow several feet above Arfoire as her eyes turned blood red and turned from 2 regular eyes into 6 slits. She opened her cloak and several black tendrils shot out of the cloak, wrapping around Arfoire.

"Wait! Stop, I give up! Please!" Arfoire screamed in horror as she clawed the ground in fear of going inside Raven's darkened cloak.

"Rae, hold on. Just let her go," I told Raven as I hovered up to her shoulders and placed my hands on her shoulders. She looked back at me and blinked when she saw my face.

"Fine. You were lucky," Raven told Arfoire as she shrunk back to normal and the tendrils disappeared around Arfoire. She got to her feet and flinched as she held her right arm. She had a horrified look on her face as she stared at both of us.

"Scram… Before I change my mind. Oh, and tell your captive we will be coming to get her away from you. And Mulina said hi," I told Arfoire as I stared at her with a deadly glare. Arfoire rushed over to her spear and disappeared into thin air after she picked it up.

"You will pay for this… James… Hood girl!" Arfoire called, her voice betraying her as we heard the fear in her voice.

-**Stop The Only Thing I Know For Real and Play 100 from Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk.2**-

I sighed, my hair returning to normal and cracked my back. Raven took off her hood and looked at me as her eyes returned back to normal.

"Not bad… I wasn't expecting you to pull out that trick," I told her with a smirk. Raven shrugged her shoulders with a sly smirk. Neptune, IF, and Compa looked at both of us and rubbed their eyes in shock.

"Dude! You are so OP, I think you can take on the final boss!" Neptune told me as she poked me in the chest. I chuckled at the irony of her statement… In Re:Birth 1, Arfoire is the final boss. We do fight her again a few times along the way… The final boss is still a long ways off. If we sped up time, I could actually take her on now. Nah… I still need more training, anyway.

"Well, that was interesting. You're pretty good," IF said as she walked up to me, "You could easily be an Elite Agent at the Guild." I could? Hmm… THAT is something I could consider. Earning some Credits, getting some well deserved training… And a steady job. That could work for me...

"I will think about it," I said as I nodded my head. Neptune and Compa came over to me and I hugged both of them closely.

"You okay?"

"Yep! That was awesome! You took on the old lady by yourself," Neptune told me as she hops up and down happily.

"It was nothing…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Please don't do anything that scary again," Compa told me as she looked at me. I looked at her and nodded my head.

"All right, I promise. Now, about that Key Fragment…" I said as I looked down at Neptune. She took out the Key Fragment and held it up to me. I looked at it and suddenly my vision went white as I heard Neptune and Compa call out to me from far away.

-_Scene Skip:__** Mulina's Realm**_-

-**Play Emotion From Pokémon Black and White**-

I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I was back in Mulina's realm… I could tell. Then, Mulina and a small fairy like being came up to me with smiles on our faces.

"How the hell did I get here?" I asked Mulina. She giggled and looked at the being.

"Hello, James Scott-Naoko… I am Histoire, the tome that collects all of Gamindustri's history. It is nice to finally meet you," she said, "In fact, I am the reason why Mulina chose you. Although… She did make love to you multiple times while you were here." Mulina chuckled nervously and I laughed out loud.

"It's fine. I quite enjoyed that," I said as I nodded my head, "Anyway, is there a reason why I am here?" Mulina and Histoire looked at me seriously and nodded their heads at each other.

"_Well… It's about this timeline. Your interference is changing a few things… For example, the Arfoire fight… Neptune and her friends lose against her. But, you singlehandedly curbstomped Arfoire with the techniques I taught you and the ones that you learned yourself. For that reason, things will happen in a way that you will not see coming,_" Mulina told me as she placed a hand on my chest. I looked away and sighed.

"That is what I kinda figured… Is this because of the strong monsters, too?" I told them.

"Actually, this new timeline is generating new monsters because of what is going on," Histoire said, "Plus… There is something else you need to know. There is a greater power at work. It is a being that will be stronger than you because it is at the level of Mulina's power." I folded my arms and nodded my head.

"Noted. What else?" I asked as I looked at her.

"_He will have allies on his side… Helping Arfoire at any cost. Be wary… They will have a symbol on their person that will look like this_," Mulina told me as she held out her left hand and a bubble appeared above her hand. The bubble had an insignia of a devil with a sword in its chest.

"The Mark of Regulus… An ancient cult that has been around since Mulina's rule," Histoire told me as she looked at Mulina, "They forced her to retreat to this realm a long time ago…"

"_And, in return… I nearly wiped out their whole clan. But, one survived… Nadalak,_" Mulina told me as she pops the bubble and a scene played around us. It showed a younger Mulina in a swimsuit armor that the CPUs usually wear… Hers was hot pink. She was fighting off a horde of tribesmen and women as they attacked her relentlessly.

"I see… Looks like I will have to look out for this Mark of Regulus cult. I am on it," I told them as I nodded my head.

"_Good luck, my little protégé_," Mulina told me, "_Oh! And, be sure to tell my other students this info!_"

"What?! Other students?!" I said as my vision turned white, "How many more are there?!"

"_Raven and 2 other girls… Take care of them! They all have my insignia on their person somewhere!_" Mulina told me as I faded from view, "_Oh! And, one more thing! I will give you a gift to stay in contact with me! Now, wake up!_"

-_Scene Skip:__** Compa's House; An Hour Later**_\- I sat up and rubbed my head. I raised my other hand to rub my eyes and stopped. I had on a blue fingerless glove on my left hand that had a small screen on the back of it. I stared at the glove and blinked several times.

"James! You're awake!" Neptune called as she hugs me out of nowhere and tackled me back onto the bed. I stared at her and sighed.

"What happened?! You fell over and passed out! And, your eyes went snow white!" I blinked and sighed.

"It looks like when I touch a new Key Fragment, I go to Mulina's realm for a short period of time. The next time might either be Lastation or Leanbox…" I muttered as I folded my arms while going into deep thought for a few seconds. After that, I pat Neptune on the head.

"Sorry I made you worry. I owe you an explanation, huh? Well, listen closely…" I told her as I sat her next to me and explained my origin to her as well as my mission.

"So… You work for a woman named Mulina and she is the True Goddess? And, you are gonna stop an ancient evil cult bent on destroying the world and her? And, this Armoire chick is helping the cult?" she said as she summarized my whole explanation. I nodded my head, impressed with her keeping up. She looked down and frowned.

"Would this be connected to my amnesia?"

"Most likely, Nep… If Arfoire tricked the other Goddesses into attacking you, then someone is pulling the strings on her too," I said as I looked down at her.

"Well… We got our work cut out for us. But, it shouldn't be a problem for the main characters!" Neptune told me as she gave me a thumbs up, "'Sides… We have plot armor on our side!" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Your optimism is intoxicating, woman…" I told her as I pat her on the head again, "Come on. We better get back with the others."

"Yep! Compa will be so relieved that you are okay!" Neptune said as she stood up and pulled me by my arm out of the bed and out the door. We went downstairs, where IF, Raven, and Compa were talking amongst one another. They turned to me and Compa tackled me again with a hug.

"Oh, Jamie! You're okay!" Compa said happily as she hops up and down again. Her cuteness is amazing… Well, hers and Neptune anyway. I hugged her back and sighed.

"What happened back there?" IF asked me as I let go of Compa. I looked back at Neptune and she nods her head.

"All right… I already explained it to Neptune in full. I should do the same with you," I said as I sat down on one of the couches and patted the sides of me. The girls sat around me and I explained my mission to them.

"Mark of Regulus? I remember Mulina mentioning that in her sleep once… It was around the time I was just getting there," Raven said as she nods her head, "What does the mark look like?" I looked down at my left hand and pressed on the little screen. It showed a picture of the Mark of Regulus insignia and the girls looked at it intently.

"Yeah, I have seen that before in one of the ruins outside Planeptune…. Zeca Ruins, to be exact," IF said as she points to the insignia, "Some of the Planeptune guards closed off the dungeon due to the number of monsters growing out of control in that area. That insignia has to be the cause…"

"No. It wouldn't be the cause," Raven said and we turned to her, "Think about it. If it were really the cause, Planeptune would be overrun already. There has to be another reason…" I snapped my fingers and stood up.

"There might be another reason… Have you guys found anything strange while you were in the dungeon?" I asked Neptune and Compa.

"We found a disc… But, that's it," Compa said as she took a disc out of her sweater and handed it to me. I looked at it and it began to glow brightly. Crap! This is the Monster Disc that Neptune was supposed to break in canon proper… Why didn't it activate in the cave?! I snapped the disc in half just as a pink Fenrir pup popped out of the disc and landed in front of me. The girls hopped to their feet just as the pup looked around and sniffed the floor while circling around me. It sat down on its hind legs while it looked up at me with sad eyes.

"The Fenrir popped out of the Disc?! How is that even possible?!" IF called as she stared at the pup. I bent down to pet it on the head and it licked my hand happily.

"Doesn't seem hostile at the moment… I am not cold-hearted enough to kill a pup," I said as I ruffled its fur. It yipped happily and hops on me to lick my face.

"Down, you! Hahahaha! That tickles!" I told the Fenrir and she got down and sat on her hind legs again. I reached into my coat and pulled out a T bone steak, medium well, and held it out to the pup. It opened its mouth wide to reveal 2 sharp rows of teeth. It ate the T bone steak in one bite and gulped down the meat as it burped out the T bone. We all sweat dropped as we watched this happen.

"Compa, get a bowl for me," I said to her. Compa quickly rushed out the room and came back a few seconds later with a pink bowl. I pulled out a bottle of water and poured the water into the bowl.

"There you go. Nice and easy…" The pup lapped up the water from the bowl and I sighed with relief.

"I guess you wanna keep the Fenrir, huh?" IF asked me and I nodded my head.

"Why not? Never had a pet before…" I told her and shrugged my shoulders, "I think I will call it… Alex. Unisex name, right? Don't know the gender…"

"It's a girl," Raven replied as she looked at the pup.

"How can you tell?" I asked Raven and she points to her bottom.

"No balls," Raven said bluntly and Alex yipped in response.

"Okay… Anyway, we should figure out what to do next. What do you propose?" I asked them as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Our main course of action is to warn the other nations of this Mark of Regulus group. Do you think the goddesses will help?" IF told me as she pats me on the shoulder.

"Good idea. If we tell the other goddesses about this group, that can guarantee their defeat," Raven said as she nods her head, "Although… They might refuse at first."

"You leave the negotiations to me… I got it covered," I said as I picked up Alex and placed her on my shoulder. Alex barked happily in response and Neptune pets the dog on the head.

"All right… Let's make a stop to the Planeptune Basillicom. We need some paperwork to get into Lastation safely," IF said as she looked at us, "I will show you the way. Ready?" We agreed and followed IF out the door just as soon as we cleaned up our mess.

-_Scene Skip: __**Planeptune Basillicom**_-

-**Play Planeptune's Theme From Hyperdimension Neptunia (Original)**-

We had arrived at our destination, which was Planeptune's Basillicom… That actually looked like a large purple chapel with a large stainless multicolored glass window at the top of the building.

"Huh… Looks classier than I previously remember…" I muttered to myself as I hung back from the girls. Alex was at my heels, trotting happily without a care in the world.

"Hey, James! Are you coming?!" IF called to me. They were waiting on me to catch up. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Sorry… Was just thinking about something. Don't even worry about it," I told them, "So, this is the Basillicom?"

"Yep. It is where Lady Purple Heart resides… Come on. We better get these passports," IF said as she went ahead of us. We followed behind her inside of the large brown doors. The greeting hall was massive and the ceiling seemed to go on forever above us. On the ground, there were multiple chairs for guests that were waiting for certain people and events. A man dressed in ceremonial purple robes walked up to us and smiled. He was followed by a woman wearing a purple nun outfit. The woman had incredible green eyes that seemed to look deep into my soul and strands of white hair hanging in front of her face.

"Hello! Welcome to the Basillicom… I am Mark, junior head staff of the Planeptune Royal Guard. What can I help you young ladies and gentleman with today?" the man said as he looked at us.

"Yes, we are here to get passports to get past the Sky Harbor," IF said professionally as she folds her arms across her chest.

"Of course! I will get on that right away… Can I have your names, please?" he said kindly as he bowed to us.

"IF."

"Compa."

"Neptune."

"Raven Hearts."

"James Scott-Naoko," we said in order as we went down the line.

"Okay… Miss IF… Miss Compa… Miss Raven… Mr. Jamal… And, Miss Neptunia," he said as he went through our names.

"What the fuck?" I muttered as I raised an eyebrow, "No, it's James… Not Jamal. I don't even have an L in my goddamn name…"

"Hey, it's Neptune… Not Neptunia. How do you get mine and James's names wrong but you got their names right?" Neptune said seriously.

"I apologize… I am just having an off day," he said, "Umm… Jimmy and Neputna, right?"

"Ok, now I feel like you're doing that shit on purpose!" I said angrily as I glanced at the man.

"You can't say our names, can you? I can understand my name since almost no one in the series can say it right… But, James is an easy name! Come on, dude!" Neptune told him as she had a frown on her face. Goddamn Neptune and her 4th wall breaks… At least she does it with good intentions.

"Forgive me… I have a hard time pronouncing some names. I don't mean it with any ill intentions… Not to a loli cute girl like yourself," he told Neptune as he bowed to her. My left eye began twitching as Neptune scratched her left cheek.

"Well, gosh… You gotta make a girl feel special? Ehehe…" Neptune blushed as she changed her tone. I suddenly got the feeling to pound this guy into red paste for some reason… Until Raven places a hand on my left shoulder. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're lucky…" I told him as I pointed at him.

"Jealous," Neptune said as the man quickly left out the room.

"Am not…" I told her as I glanced at her.

"Sorry about that. Mark tends to botch up in front of cute girls," the woman sighed as she shook her head.

"It's fine… He is a dense fool," I said, "By the way, is Lady Purple Heart in? We need to talk with her immediately."

"I am sorry, young man… She hasn't returned to Celestia yet. No one has seen her at all," the woman told me as she shook her head.

"Damn…" I said as I snapped my fingers, playing the façade that I don't know what I am doing.

"Ah, well… We can come back here later and talk with her," IF told me as she placed a hand on my other shoulder, "For now, let's get our passports and move on to Lastation." I nodded my head and Mark returned half a minute later with the passports. He hands them to IF and bows to her.

"Thanks a lot! Just what the doctor ordered… Now, team! Let's move out!" IF called as she looked at us and handed each of us our passports. We set out of the Basillicom and out onto the street… Not before I stopped and looked back at the woman with white hair staring at me for some reason. I looked away and followed the girls down the street. Who was she? She gave me a familiar vibe… But, what is it about her?

-_Scene Skip: __**Sky Harbor Planeptune-Lastation Border: A Few Hours Later**_-

We had arrived to a large bridge area where there was a large cutoff point for the cliff. I looked down and frowned as I saw nothing but clouds below.

"Yeah… That is a long way down. Not even gonna attempt that," I said as I went back to the girls, "Now I see why we need this Sky Harbor. Jeez…" Alex was sleeping on my head as we waited for the bridges to reconnect to Lastation. Maybe 10 minutes passed and the bridge began lowering. It connected with another bridge and we looked at each other in anticipation.

"Well, that works. Does this go to Lastation?" Raven asked IF. IF nodded and we walked across the large bridge as we noticed more people were crossing across the bridge as well.

"A lot of people are crossing the bridge…" I said as I stared at the people passing by.

"Man, if only these landmasses didn't float… I bet they would be easier to travel," Raven stated.

"You would be right," IF said as she looked at Raven and I. We walked in silence after that, maybe for about 30 minutes until we touched down on Lastation.

"Land Ho! Awesome, finally on some grass!" Neptune called as she stomped down on the grassy ground. I chuckled at her enthusiasm as IF sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"First thing is to find the Basillicom, pronto. But, where could that be?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead.

"Well… We better ask around," Raven said as she looked at me. Compa was silent the whole time we were walking… I wonder if she is okay. I turned to her and saw that she was looking at something behind us.

"What is it, Compa?" I asked her as I faced her. She points to a person wearing a brown hoodie with the Mark of Regulus on the front of the hoodie.

"What the?! That's pretty bold to do that… I don't want to cause a scene… So, we better tail him," I muttered as I stood next to Compa.

"Guys, come here…" Compa said softly as she motioned for them to come closer. IF, Raven, and Neptune came over to us and looked at what we were looking at.

"Hey! That guy has that…" Neptune exclaimed and I clamped my hand over her mouth. The guy looked up at us and then bowed his head down again, as if he didn't acknowledge us.

"Jeez, that was close… Please don't yell like that again, Neptune! What if he tried something?!" I scolded Neptune and she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Figure this out later… We need to tail him!" IF told us as she looked off in the direction he walked off. We quickly rushed after the hooded Mark of Regulus man.

-_Scene Skip: _**P.O.V. Change: Noire;**_** West Wind Valley**_-

-**Play Black Heart's Theme From Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory**-

"Take this! **Lacey Ribbons!**" I called as I cut the Ancient Dragon in two. I landed in front of the disappearing monster and sighed. Then, a Pixelvader charged at me and a girl with long waist length purple hair that was tied in a high ponytail behind her appeared and kicked the Pixelvader into the cliffside, killing it as soon as she kicked it. She wore a blue training gi with a symbol of a woman and a cursive M on the front of the gi and a headband around her head. She smirked as she held out her fist to me. I sighed and fist bumped her back.

"Teamwork! Aw, yeah!" she cheered as she nods her head.

"Oh, geez… Faith, please. Chill," I told her as I shook my head.

"Hey, I can't help it! You know how hyper I get in battle!" she told me as she as she swung her left arm around in a circle at her left side.

"Anyway… Looks like we completed our quest," I told Faith as she stood close to me.

"Well… We better bring this quest in and make sure we don't get hassled again," Faith told me as she slipped on a pair of pink glasses over her eyes.

"Good…" I said as I returned back to my human form, "I swear… I am this close to snapping at my staff. You are the only one who knows how stupid they are." Faith shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

"Ah well… Let's move," Faith said as she led the way back. I followed behind her and rubbed my forehead. I still had that guy on my mind… What was he after? Why did he take Neptune? And, why didn't he kill us? There is more to that guy than he lets on… But, what?

-End Chapter 2-

(Look at that! Consistent chapters! What?! Well… I had a few chapters planned out already… All the way up to the end of the Leanbox visit. Lowee is still up in the air on how I want it to go! A lemon was supposed to happen in this chapter… But, I am pushing it off for next chapter. Also, the big evil threat has been revealed! Mark of Regulus will play a HUGE part in this story… I will be happy to explore their backstory more in a later date. Let me know who do you want to see in a lemon next chapter with James. Your choice this time! These are the choices…

Neptune

Compa

Raven

IF

Noire

Make your choice! I will make the final decision when I finish the next chapter! Until next time, everyone! SONIK OUT! A/N.)


	4. Chapter 3: Incoming Tsundere Alert!

Realm Warrior

Chapter 3: Incoming Tsundere Alert!

(A little warning… This chapter will be a little on the NSFW side due to a mild case of savagery and ass whooping in the chapter lol. But, seriously… Be nice to people. This version of me has a distaste for Noire, I don't. A/N.)

-_**Lastation Basillicom; 2 Hours Later**_-

Faith and I arrived at the Basillicom and I pushed open the large doors to the Basillicom. We were greeted by the Basillicom staff, who didn't really pay me any respect whatsoever. He was wearing the Basillicom worker clothes, black and blue robes.

"CPU, where have you been? We have been looking all over for you," he said sternly as he glared at me. I frowned as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I am still your leader. You will show me respect," I ordered as I glared at him irritably, "I don't address you by your occupation. You address me as Lady Black Heart or I will have you fired. Do you understand me?" The man scoffed and cleared his throat.

"God, what a dick…" Faith muttered as she looked off to the side. The worker glared at her and I gave him a death glare again.

"You better have a good report for me… That is all I am saying," I told him as I gritted my teeth. The worker rolled his eyes as he held out some papers to me irritably. I snatched them and grumbled as I read the papers.

"A young group came here and asked for you specifically," he told me as he regained his composure, "4 girls and 1 guy." 1 guy? Couldn't be…

"Did you get their names?" Faith asked in my stead. The man glared at Faith and didn't answer.

"She asked you a question, jackass!" I told him as I frowned. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't get paid enough for this…" he muttered, "Their names are IF, Compa, Raven, Jamal, and Nepu… Nepee… What was it again?" Faith and I stared at him blankly as we just couldn't believe what we were hearing. He really couldn't pronounce 2 of those names? Are you kidding me?

"Really? James and Neptune?" Faith said seriously as a sly smirk appeared on her face. The man blushed angrily and huffed.

"Those are the names of those individuals that came to give you those documents," he said as he turned away from Faith and I, "Now, if you will excuse me… I have my duties to attend to." He walked off and I grumbled again. I stared at the paperwork and looked back at Faith.

"Hey, Faith. Have you heard of the Mark of Regulus?" I asked her seriously as I turned to her. Faith shook her head slowly and folded her arms under her modestly sized C-Cup breasts.

"Why does this sound familiar? Where have I heard this before…" I muttered and turned away from Faith, "Damn it! Neptune came here with that guy?! Were they trying to tell us about their mission or something?! They couldn't have gone that far away from us…"

"Noire? Is something wrong?" Faith asked me as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry… I need to go do something. Can you help me out?" I asked her as I glanced at her. Faith smiled and nods her head happily.

"You know I got you! Let me get dressed into something more comfortable! Can't wear my training suit everywhere, can I?" she told me as she snapped her fingers. Her outfit changed into an unbuttoned red shirt with her strapless black bra revealed underneath, knee high blue shorts with a yellow scarf tied around her waist, and yellow open toed sandals. She also had a straw hat hanging by a string around her neck. Also, there was that symbol on the back of her red shirt.

"Really? Who are you trying to impress?" I asked her with a blank stare. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows? Come on, then. We better get going," she said as she pats me on the back. I groaned and walked out the door with Faith in tow.

-_Scene Skip: _**P.O.V. Change- James: **_**20 Minutes Later; West Wind Valley**_-

-**Play Stranger I Remain From Metal Gear Rising Revengance**-

"**Cross Slasher!**" I yelled as I delivered a cross slash to our enemy, a large flying dolphin. Dead ass… It is a literal flying dolphin. I am not making this stuff up. Weird as hell… Anyway, the slash crashed into the dolphin and knocked it to the ground.

"**Terraform!**" Raven called as she clapped her white aura infused hands together. The ground under the dolphin encased around it and trapped it in a large rock cocoon.

"**Soul Combination!**" IF called as she raced at the cocoon and began hacking, slashing, and kicking it at high speeds and finishing with a double downward slash that knocked the cocoon down into the ground.

"**Critical Edge!**" Purple Heart called as she flew up behind IF. IF jumps at the right moment for Purple Heart to cleave through the cocoon and cut it in half. The dolphin sailed into a nearby wall and slid down the wall, bruises and cuts littering its body. I held up my right fist and it began surging with orange Ki.

"**Brave Heat!**" I yelled as I flew at the dolphin and punched it full force with my Ki infused right fist and back flipped off of it to get airborne and shot a humongous amount of orange Ki at the dolphin, dissolving it into binary code. Then, a small blue crystal fell to the ground where the dolphin was once laying and I landed on the ground just as Purple Heart hovered over to the crystal and held it up to us with a victorious smile on her face.

"We got a thing!" she smiled as she said this in a sing-songy tone. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as she hands me the crystal.

"That wasn't so hard… Good job, everyone!" I told the girls as I put the crystal away in my inventory, "Let's report back to Chian. We got all the ingredients she needs."

-**Stop BGM**-

"I am hungry… I wanna eat more of that delicious pudding you have, James," Purple Heart said as she looked at me and pouted. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"You know eating just pudding can go to your hips, right?" I told her as I folded my arms. She looked down at her hips and folded her arms.

"You know you like looking at my sexy bod, Jamie… I look hot," Purple Heart flirted as she leaned close to me. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Don't tempt me, Neptune… I will wreck you," I told her with a perverse smirk on my face. She blushed back and IF cleared her throat.

"Can we get going? I wanna get back to Lastation yesterday," IF told us as she walked up to us.

"Okay, okay. Chill," I told IF as I pat her shoulder. Compa came up to us, holding her syringe in her hands as Alex trotted alongside her. Then, I stopped to sense something nearby. It felt oddly familiar… Then, I realized what it was.

"Actually, hold that thought. Is anyone getting the feeling that something is watching us?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Purple Heart asked me as she looked around us, "I don't have that feeling…"

"Shh… Just take a second to stay silent," I told her.

"Yeah… I am getting it now," IF said seriously as she held her weapons out at her sides. Compa stuck by IF's left side and Raven closed her eyes as if she was scanning the area.

"The bushes southeast of us… 2 girls are watching us. One of them have a similar energy signature to Neptune," Raven said as she opened her eyes and revealed that they were pitch black again. Oh… Didn't Noire spy on the girls around this time? Oh, yeah… She did. This is gonna be fun…

"Thanks, Rae. Hey, ladies! We know you are there! No use hiding," I called out to our stalkers as I looked southeast.

"Very impressive, figuring out where we were," Black Heart's voice called to us as she hovered in the air above us and the mysterious other girl came out of hiding as well. I slapped my forehead in shock.

"James?! It was you! How the hell are you, ya beautiful son of a gun?!" she smirked as she rushed up to me and tackled me with a hug.

"God Damnit, Faith! How are you even here?! You disappeared from our home when we were 14!" I told her as I looked at her.

"Ah… Funny story about that…" Faith told me as she lets go of me and scratched her left cheek sheepishly, "I got kidnapped by a rapist…" My jaw literally dropped to the floor at that answer.

"Come again?" I said as I picked up my jaw.

"Yeah… I don't really wanna talk about it," Faith said sadly as she looked down.

"Did he kill you?" I asked her and she nods her head as she cleared her throat.

"I died in a truck accident. Were you saved by Mulina?"

"How do you know Mulina?!" Faith gasped in shock as she looked at me. Looks like Faith is one of the 2 girls I was supposed to look out for… Wonder who the other is.

"Long story. Plus, you haven't met Raven. She is like us… But, she died of cancer," I said to Faith as I moved over to introduce Raven to Faith, "Raven, this is Faith Milos… Another friend from middle school."

"Hey! Could you hold off the intros until we figure out who the hell the flying lady is?!" IF told me as she looked at me.

"Girlfriend?" Faith asked as she points to IF.

"No. Just travelling together," I told her, "So, mind telling us why you are with her?"

"Oh, you mean Black Heart? Yeah, we're BFFs!" Faith giggled and I smirked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, there's that optimism I remember. Now I know it's you…" I smiled and stepped back, "I know who Black Heart is. Just can't reveal too much… I rather let her do the talking."

"Anyway… Now that distraction is out of the way… Neptune, I am somewhat happy to see you alive. I thought he would kill you… I still don't fully trust him," Noire said as she glared at me.

"Well, fuck you too…" I smirked as I stared at her, "I look out for my own. Remember that."

"Wait… Weren't you the one who attacked me?" Purple Heart asked Noire as she frowned at her. Noire flinched and cleared her throat.

"That is besides the point!" Noire said with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"I am so lost right now…" Compa said as she had question marks above her head.

"Give it a minute," I told Compa and turned back to Noire, "Look, Black Heart… We needed to talk to you anyway. There is a cult going around, creating problems for everyone. You need to unite your nation against them."

"Does it look like I can do that at the moment?! I have my own problems here!" she argued as she looked at me and shook her head.

"God, stop being stubborn and listen for once! We can worry about freaking Avenir later!" I told Noire seriously, "We ran into a follower of Regulus when we entered into Lastation hours ago! If he spreads word about Regulus around your nation, you lose shares! And, you will lose your followers! Do you want that to happen?!" She stopped and looked down as if she was wondering what to do. Then, she steeled her look and looked back up at me.

"My nation is my problem… Not yours. I will ask you nicely to leave and not come back until the issue is resolved," Noire said sternly. I gritted my teeth and growled.

"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS!" I told her angrily as I clenched my fists.

"I am," she said as she called forth her futuristic short sword to her side, "I will force you to leave if I have to."

"I am not going anywhere… I told you before, didn't I? I have a mission to uphold… And, I will NOT be deterred in any way. No matter what you say, I will complete my mission," I told her seriously as I called forth King and Blood Bourne to my side. Faith stood in between both of us, blocking our path.

"Stop it! You are not fighting each other! Can't we just work together?!" Faith told us.

"Faith, I wanted to work things out… but, your goddess is making things fucking difficult!" I told Faith as I glared at Noire.

"How am I making things difficult?! You are no ally of mine! Why should I trust your words?!" Noire told me seriously.

"Umm, because I have witnesses with me! I told them my mission and they have seen the follower as well!" I told Noire.

"I can't take that chance… If you are lying, then I will eliminate you!" Noire told me. She flew past Faith and charged at me. Then, a purple blur sped past me and clashed with Noire. It was Purple Heart… And, she looked PISSED. She forced Noire back and swung her sword out in front of her.

-**Play Voltage From Megadimension Neptunia V.2**-

"How dare you… Try to attack him!" Purple Heart told Noire angrily as she glared at Noire, "He is telling the truth! There are bigger things here than a stupid squabble you have with him! Don't you understand that?!"

"You have no room to lecture me!" Noire interjected as she clashed swords with Purple Heart.

"No?! As a goddess, it is your duty to protect the people from potential threats?!" Purple Heart asked her seriously as she applied pressure to their struggle, gaining the upper hand, "How can you ignore a threat that is currently happening on your home turf?!"

"You should talk!" Noire grunted as she kicks Purple Heart away and slammed her sword into the ground "**Volcano Dive!**" Fire pillars shot out of the ground and surrounds Purple Heart, trapping her in a flaming circle.

"You are a goddess yourself! And, you abandon your people to go fraternize with the enemy! What kind of leader are you?!" IF and Compa recoiled in shock at that statement. God Damnit, Noire!

"I don't think she was supposed to say that…" Raven said to me.

"No, she fucking wasn't! Black Heart! No one was supposed to know that!" I told her seriously.

"You keep her identity a secret?! For what?!" Noire asked angrily.

"To keep her safe!" I argued as I threw King at the flaming circle, "Neptune, heads up!" The sword disappeared into the circle and the flaming circle was immediately extinguished as Purple Heart was spinning in a 360 degree angle with both swords held in her hands.

"If I would've stayed, I would have been hunted and killed. It is safer with James since he and his friend can handle and kill the followers with ease. I admit, I can't kill them on my own… But, I have help. I remember more about myself… And, I don't like what I see Noire," Purple Heart said as she stood up straight and glared at Noire, "Answer me this… Why did you and the other 2 team up on me? You never needed anyone's help… So why?" Noire didn't reply for a few seconds until she clenched her free right hand.

"Like it or not, you are stronger than us… So, we decided to take you out of the equation and end the war," she said seriously.

"Because someone told you to?" I told Noire as I clenched my fists. She didn't reply again and I growled angrily.

"Answer me, bitch! **DID SOMEONE TELL YOU TO ATTACK NEPTUNE**?!" I repeated myself as a dark red aura surrounds me.

"Yes, okay?! She said that the war would end if we… Killed Neptune," Noire said as she stared at me. I trembled with rage as Purple Heart glanced at me and then glared back at Noire.

"What choice did I have?! My nation is going into chaos! Wouldn't you do the same to get back to your home?!"

"So, you would end a fellow goddess's life for your nation?! Is that it?!" I yelled angrily, my killing intent leaking out.

"You don't understand…" Noire said.

"NO! THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED LOGIC! THE GODDESSES CREATED THE LANDS! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF ONE OF THE GODDESSES DIED?!" I screamed in rage as I turned into my Demi God Mode. She flinched and took a step back.

"James, calm down!" IF called as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's asinine what you thought was right! The reality is Mulina wants you all to live in peace! CAN YOU NOT HONOR YOUR MOTHER'S WISHES?!" I continued as I shook off IF's hand and stormed up to Noire, grabbing her by the collar and holding her up in the air.

"Mother?! What are you talking about?! I have no mother! I was born to the Shares!" Noire told me as she looked at me.

"How do you think Shares are created, dumbass?!" I snarled as I stared at her. I threw her into the wall and held my sword at my side. She pulled herself out of the wall and groaned.

"I am really trying, Noire… But, you are pushing me to my limits of patience! You will listen to me… Pull your head out of your ass and grow up! There are worse things at work besides Avenir… We have told you that! But, you sit there and bitch about me being with Neptune, protecting her! What I do with Neptune shouldn't concern you! The mission is more important! So, act like you got some fucking sense and DO SOMETHING!" Noire glared angrily at me and charged at me again.

"You do not have the right to tell me how to run my nation! You are not even part of Lastation to begin with!" Noire told me as she clashed her weapon with mine. I jabbed my index finger into her forehead and she was sent flying into the wall again with more force this time, embedding her into the wall. The outline of her body was sticking out of the wall as I walked over to it.

"I also told you before… My powers eclipse yours. And, I have no alliance to either side… I do what I want to complete my mission," I told Noire again as I reached into the wall and pulled out her scratched up body. She groaned as I kicked her into the ground and stomped on her back once, making her cry out in pain.

"Jamie! Sto-" Compa called as she started to move from her spot. Purple Heart held out her hand and motioned for Compa to stop.

"Nep-Nep?"

"Let him finish… This needs to be said," Purple Heart said seriously as she looked back at Compa. I leaned down to Noire's head and grab her by her white hair. She cried out in pain as I leaned to her left ear.

"Listen, sweetheart… I honestly don't care if you cry. I will tell you this… I'm black. And, I am a brotha. Brothas beat bitches when they misbehave," I said in her ear as I took my foot off of her back and slung her into a nearby boulder. She sank to her knees as I walked over to her.

"Beat me all you want… It won't change a damn thing…" Noire groaned as she raised her head up to me.

"I know. Just makes me feel better putting my foot in your ignorant mouth," I told Noire as I kicked her in the mouth, causing blood to spew from her mouth. A dark bruise appeared on the left cheek as I raised her up and chuckled.

-**Cue Whoop That Trick**-

"Oh, I'm sorry… Did that hurt?" I smirked as I leaned down to her face. She scrambled to her feet as I tossed my sword away and began beating the shit out of her with my bare hands and feet. After about 2 minutes, IF and Raven pulled me off of Noire as she finally passed out from the ass whooping. Then… Compa slaps me across the face.

"Excuse me?! Why did you…"

"That was completely uncalled for! Look at her!" Compa scolded me as she pointed at Noire's unconscious body on the ground.

"Hey, she needed to learn respect," I said to Compa as I walked past her, "I told her… Now, I will tell you. I have no alliance with good or evil… Remember that. Keep it in the back of your mind… Because Big Daddy ain't repeating himself. I will beat a bitch to unconsciousness if she crosses me. That does not include you girls… Y'all are growing on me." They stared at me in disbelief as I walked away with my bloody fists at my sides. I snapped my fingers and the blood disappeared off of my fists and a pair of red headphones appeared on my head. I tapped the left side of my headphones and rock music began playing in the headphones.

"By the way, pick the bitch up. We need to bring her along with us, anyway… I will explain what she was blathering about on the way." Neptune returned to normal as Faith picked up Noire as Noire also turned back to human form with bruises still on her body.

-**Play Options Menu Music From Sonic Riders Zero Gravity**-

"That was… Kinda brutal," IF said as she walked up to me. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at the brunette.

"Again… She deserved it. Stupid girl wouldn't listen to reason… So, my fists did the talking. I just gave her the Eren Yeager treatment…" I told her as I put my hands in my pockets. I pulled out a bottle of root beer and took a swig from it.

"Ahh… Much better," I said as I wiped my mouth, "Now… About our bet…" I had made a bet with IF that if I got the final attack on our quarry, she would do whatever I say for the night and if she got it, I sleep outside for 2 weeks away from the group. I obviously killed the dolphin… So, I won the bet.

"Shit, I was hoping you would forget about that… Ugh," IF said as she looked away, "Fine… I am a woman of my word. Just don't let it be too drastic…" I hid a devilish smirk on my face as I glanced at her.

"No promises… I am still feeling a little pent up, if you catch my drift," I muttered in her ear and she blushed.

"Fuck," IF muttered to herself, knowing full well what I meant.

"Oh, yes…" I said and took another swig of my root beer, "Today is a good day…"

-_Scene Skip: __**That Night; Lastation; Sony Hotel 15**_-

We went to a hotel that night, getting ready for a good night's sleep… Well, most of us.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Neptune asked me as she looked at IF and I hold onto one card key.

"Of course. You and Raven will be fine… Faith and Compa are gonna be with Noire all night… I am sure you 2 will get along swimmingly. As for Iffy and I… We need to settle a bet between us," I told Neptune as I pat her on the head, "Tootles!" I dragged IF off to our room.

"Help me…" IF hissed to them as we went into our room… Which was all red colored, even the bedsheets. The bed was a heart shaped and had heart shaped pillows on it.

"The fuck?! Is this a romance suite?! How did you afford this shit?!" IF told me as she looked around.

"I borrowed money from Faith. You would not believe how loaded she is now," I told IF as I took off my cloak and put it on a coat rack, "Make yourself comfortable… I will be right back." I left the room just as my left hand started buzzing. I looked down and noticed the small screen was lighting up. I pressed on the screen and Mulina's face appeared onscreen.

"Oh. So, that is what you meant by being able to contact me from now on," I said and Mulina had a serious look on her face.

"_James… Did you really have to bully Noire like that?_" Mulina asked as she was irritated with me for what I did to Noire.

"Well… Yeah," I said bluntly and she growled, "What you getting mad at me for?! I could've done worse!"

"_Exactly! I was worried that you would…_" Mulina scolded me.

"The fuck you mean?! I wasn't gonna fuck her! Jeez!" I argued as I frowned at Mulina, "Er… Sorry. But, seriously… She pissed me off. You saw how she treated me…"

"_It's to be expected… You did threaten her when you last saw her,_" Mulina sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "_By the way… Did you bed Neptune?_"

"Not yet… I wanna have a relationship with her in the normal sense before that happens. The others, maybe… Definitely her and IF," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"_Well… I have to be honest with you. I kinda lied to you about the whole 100% fertile thing. Truth is… I made you sterile,_" Mulina said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. I slapped my forehead and groaned.

"Okay, really?! Why did you tell me that?!" I asked her seriously.

"_I wanted to see your reaction… Plus, I didn't want you to forget to bed my daughters, you know_," Mulina told me as she stared at me.

"So… I am sterile? Good to know," I told her as I looked away.

"_All right… I better get back to what I was doing… Just be more nicer to Noire. Please…_" Mulina told me.

"Fine… If I have to. And, I don't strangle her first…" I said as I looked at Mulina. She cut the transmission after that. I snapped my fingers and held 2 glasses full of apple cider in my hands. I went back into the room and saw that IF was waiting for me in the room, laying on the bed without her large blue jacket on and her black shirt and shorts laid out on the floor. She was wearing a strapless black bra and blue panties.

"Okay… Let me guess. You were eavesdropping on my conversation, weren't you?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Damn. You're good… Well, you can't get me pregnant. That's a good thing," IF said as she sat up.

"Cute… Well, let's not waste any time…" I said as I handed her the glass when I went over to her, "Now, big question. Are you a virgin?"

"With my profession, would I still be a virgin?" IF asked me as she stared blankly at me, "No, I ain't a virgin. I gave my virginity to my ex-boyfriend, the fucker."

"Cheated on you?" I asked her as I raised an eyebrow.

"Hit the nail on the head… With a redhead with big ass and tits. Skank laughed at me after I ran home crying… Next day, my friend Falcom went off on him and beat his ass, bless her heart. I swear away from relationships… Leaves you vulnerable and shit…" IF said as she leaned back on the bed and drank some of the cider I gave her, "Got anything alcohol related? I wanna forget about that experience…"

"Well… I have something better," I smirked as I slipped off my pants and boxers and showed her my large flaccid member, "I can make you forget about him… And, make you scream in one." IF stared at my member in mild shock and shook her head, shaking the initial shock off her face.

"Well, shit… Harley wasn't as big as you. And, you ain't even hard…" IF smirked as she came over to me and stroked my member.

-**Lemon Scene Imminent!**-

I reared my head back and sighed. She then had a devious smirk on her face as she began licking the tip. I shuddered as she ushered me onto the bed.

"Just relax… I got this. I need this, too…" She leaned on me and began sucking on my half erect member, making me moan lowly to myself.

"Damn… That mouth do good. Papa approves," I smirked as I looked down at her. IF giggled and continued sucking on my member, combining with stroking it slowly. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Ya know, I just got an idea."

"Hmm?" IF said as she looked up at me and continued what she was doing.

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" I called as I weaved some fast hand signs in front of me. A nude clone of me appeared behind IF and pulled IF's panties off of her slowly.

"Oh, you are sneaky… Just so you know, I can be freaky too," IF smirked as she sat up and grabbed the clone's member with her feet and began stroking. A wave of pleasure hits me and I moaned louder. Damn it, why did she do that?! Not that I am complaining…

"Every guy loves this maneuver, no matter who it is…"

"You freaky girl," I smirked as drool trailed down my cheek.

"Ah. You can feel that, too? Interesting…" IF smirked as she looked down at me and went back to sucking my member, "Mmm… This will be a fun night…" She picked up the pace with her sucking and I felt near my climax. IF stopped sucking and began stroking my member quickly.

"Go on, shoot it out! You know you want to…" IF told me with a smirk. I grunted and shot out my seed all over her face. She laughed and looked back at the clone, who had also shot out his seed all over her thighs and butt.

"Well… Looks like I learned something new today. How did that feel?"

"You turned the tables on me quickly… That felt unreal," I told her as I sat up and blushed lightly as I wiped the drool from my chin.

"_Mulina didn't do that to me… Jeez, she could learn something from these girls_," I thought as If sat on my waist and wiped the substance off of her face and swished it away. She kissed me on the lips passionately and moaned through the kiss.

"Now… For the main event. Are you ready?" IF asked me as she grabs my member and lifts it to her soaked womanhood.

"Huh… Okay. Looks like you wanted it," I said as I slid into her folds and she moaned loudly at that instant. She began moving her hips up and down, moaning as she did so.

"Ahh! Wow, you're big! You aren't one, either are you?" IF asked me as she looked at me.

"What made you think I was? Don't take me so lightly," I told her as I held her by her hips and thrust inside her continuously. She gasped as I raised her up and motioned for my clone to come over.

"Heheheh… You want to do that? Go ahead… I am ready," IF smirked seductively as she looked back at my clone. My clone moved his member to her ass and entered it slowly into her second hole. She cried out in pleasure as both me and my clone began going to town on the brunette Guild Agent. We sandwiched her in between us as she moaned with pleasure at the new development.

"How do you feel now?" I asked her as I looked at her. She kissed me in response and smirked.

"You made me feel amazing! Keep it up!" IF moaned as she clutched the bedsheets. I spanked her on the ass and she moaned.

"Fuck, this feels good! I am close…"

"Same here…" I told her as I quickened my pace.

"Well, you can't get me pregnant… Shoot as much as you want inside me!" IF moaned as she looked at me.

"You are so willing…" I grinned as I kissed her again on the lips. I grunted again as so did my clone as IF moaned again, clear fluids slowly pouring out of her folds. I shot my seed deep into her folds, forcing some of it to leak out of her as well as her asshole. She panted as she hugged me and my clone disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Holy shit… Wow. That was… Intense," IF panted as she looked up at me.

"Huh? You think I am done?" I said as I held up my hands again in a Jutsu sign, "We are just getting started, Iffy… I will make you forget all about Harley. Big Daddy will be your only man…" 3 clones appeared around us and IF gulped.

"I will not let you sleep tonight…" I said in her ear and she shuddered as she looked at me.

"Oh, fuck…" IF said with a smirk, "Oh well… Let's do this, cowboy…"

-**Lemon Scene End**-

-_Scene Skip_: **The Next Day**-

I sat up in the bed and yawned as I looked down at myself. I was bare naked on the bed, rubbing my head. I looked over next to me and saw IF sound asleep next to me also bare naked. She then stirred in her sleep and sat up as she looked up at me.

"Man… What time is it?" IF yawned as she stared at me.

"Morning time… Man, what a night! I got to do things to you that I wanted to do for a while. I am satisfied…" I chuckled as I stood up out of bed.

"Best bet I ever lost… I wanna do this again later. You better pray that I can walk straight after all that," IF smirked as she got out of bed.

"I wouldn't worry about all that…" I told her as I snapped my fingers. IF stood up straight and bent her knees a few times.

"Ooh… Nice. I feel refreshed," IF smirked as she looked at me. Then, my left hand started to vibrate and I looked down and saw that the small screen was flashing from the blue fingerless glove. Wait… Didn't I take this off last night? How did it get back on my hand?

"What is that?"

"It's a way of communicating with Mulina… Don't tell the others, okay? I am supposed to keep it a secret…" I told IF. IF nods her head and I answered the watch. Mulina's face appeared on the screen with a condescending smirk on her face.

"Ah, shit…" I muttered as I rubbed my face, "That face… The I Told You So face. What is it?"

"_How was she? You future waifu?_" Mulina asked me and I stammered. IF blushed slightly as she stared at me.

"She is in the room! God!" I yelled in shock as I fell back onto the bed.

"_Oh… Hello, future waifu,_" Mulina teased as she waved to IF.

"Come on! Stop it, please!" I told Mulina embarrassingly, "You are literally acting like my mother! STOP!"

"_It's fun to tease you_," Mulina told me as she looked at me. What a doll… Jeez.

"You listen to her? She seems kookier than you," IF told me with a smirk, completely glossing over the fact that Mulina called her Future Waifu. The fuck?!

"Well… Try being around her for a year," I said to IF, "You get somewhat used to it. Anyway, why are you calling me back? Something wrong?"

"_Actually… Yes. I forgot to mention something important to you,_" she told me as she looked back at me, "_It's an ability you have… Umm… It's kinda weird but fun for you to experiment on._"

"What, do I have to ability to transfer my power or something?" I asked sarcastically as she looked at me seriously, "Wait, I do?!"

"_Yep. Ehehe… Through sex! Surprise!_" Mulina said bluntly as she gave me the jazz hands. I literally slammed my head against the wall, screaming in anguish. If that was possible… IF might be OP now. We went at it nearly the WHOLE FREAKING NIGHT!

"I can give her my power through sex?! Why did you do that to me?! I don't understand!" I told her, "Why are you trolling me so freaking much?!"

"_Because it's fun!_" Mulina said in a Neptunesque tone. Haa… She even has the troll face Neptune has.

"_So… How many times did you splooge inside Iffy?_"

"…I lost count after 7," I said softly as I looked at IF. IF looked down at her nude body and clenched her fists.

"Huh… No wonder I felt different when I woke up this morning," IF said as she looked back up at me, "I am really glad that I lost that bet."

"Shut up!" I pouted as I fell over again and groaned, "Do I lose power or something? Is it permanent?"

"_You don't lose power… IF, on the other hand… The sex power transfer is permanent. Ooh, let's call it SPT! Do you think that sounds cool?!_" Mulina smirked as she clapped her hands together, "_I think it sounds marvelous!_"

"Hold on! Is that why you want me to fuck your daughters?!" I asked seriously as I sat up in the bed. Mulina nods her head and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Goddamnit… I wish you would've told me this sooner. So… Is there a limit to how much power I can give my lover or something?"

"_Well… Whoever you make your girlfriend will have the same power level as you at that current point in time and they keep that power forever. Makes you think, huh?_" Mulina explained as she looked at IF and I at the same time. IF slips on her underwear and sighed.

"That's a lot to take in… James, let's make a deal then. If you decide not to date me, please make sure you don't try to screw me over. If you do decide to date me, I will let you keep the harem… As long as I am the main girl to come back to," IF requested. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Can we at least go on a date first? I wanna have more than a sexual relationship if you wanna be my first girlfriend," I told IF.

"That was what I was planning to do, anyway," she told me with a smirk.

"All right… We are official, then. I did enjoy the shit out of last night, anyway," I said as I looked at her bending over to retrieve her shorts, "You just uh… Keep that seat warm for Daddy, mmkay?" IF stood up straight and glanced back at me with a frown and a blush.

"Gosh… You know how to make a girl feel special," IF said as she looked at me and shook her head.

"_Ooh… To be young again!_" Mulina smiled as she clapped her hands together, "_Try not to get her heart broken, Jamie!_"

"Can't do it even if I tried…" I muttered, "Bye, Mulina." I turned off the transmission and got out of bed. Looks like I have my first girlfriend… Cool. Okay, this might piss some people off… But, ya know… My choice. I walked over to her and smacked her on the ass. She blushed and stood up.

"Perv…" IF smirked as she punched me on the left forearm. I winced in pain as a bruise appeared on my arm.

"Oh, shit. Sorry… My bad. Don't know my own strength, literally."

"It's fine… I can handle it," I said as I began getting dressed. Looks like we have some work to do for now…

-_Scene Skip; __**2 Hours Later; Passe Factory**_-

-**Play Lastation's Theme From Hyperdimension Neptunia Re:Birth 1**-

Our group arrived at the factory that we came across yesterday before… Meeting up with Noire and Faith and decided to tell Chian that we got her ingredients.

"Great work, guys! This will definitely help our cause!" Chian smirked as she nods her head while taking the ingredients. I smirked and nodded at the mechanic as I sat down on a barstool. Neptune hops on a barstool next to me and spun around on it like a wild child.

"Soo… What happened last night? You and Iffy got down and dirty?" Neptune asked as she stopped spinning in the chair and stared right at me. I placed a hand on her head and rolled my eyes.

"You really shouldn't say these things out loud, big mouth," I told her as I looked at her. Faith plops down on the seat to my left and turned to me with a smirk.

"Still mad about what happened yesterday?"

"Slightly tilted… And triggered. But, you have your reasons, I'm sure," Faith said as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Although, you still should apologize to Noire. She is a good person under all that grit and angst."

"Cry me a river… Everybody has it hard," I said as I rolled my eyes. Faith sighed and shook her head. She then… Gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"All right, fine! Shit… Gotta give the puppy dog eyes and shit…" I muttered as I stood up from my seat, "BRB, Neppy."

"Neppy?" Neptune asked me.

"Nickname," I said.

"Ohh…" Neptune said as she nods her head, "Cute… Like me!" I walked away from them and went over to where Noire was standing by her lonesome. Jeez, she acts like a loner… Socialize, god!

"Oi. We need to talk," I told Noire as I grabbed her by her left arm. She pulls away and frowned.

"What is your deal with me?!" she asked me as she stared deep into my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked back at her.

"I am told by your friend that I should make nice… So, I am giving it a shot," I told her as I folded my arms, "But, the more I think about it… The more patience I lose."

"You beat me to a pulp yesterday! You clearly won the fight!" Noire argued as she looked at me, "Give me one good reason why I should trust you!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and grumbled.

"Okay, you really want to know why? You think you are entitled to tell people how low they are… Especially to those trying to protect their friends. You should trust my word because your Tsundere attitude could get MY best friend killed one of these days! And, you claim you do it for the good of the nation! What makes you think the people will follow a weak willed woman who can't fix her own home when invaders come and start running shit?! That's why Avenir is basically running Lastation and the Mark Of Regulus stormed their way here without much resistance! It's like you are bending over so that they can fuck you in the ass all they want and you are begging for more! Oh, I'm sorry… Do you want me to continue?! I have a whole PLETHORA of reasons why I think you're not a good example of a goddess!" I argued as I snapped my fingers in her face and time seemed to freeze around us. She trembled with rage as she looked away.

"You don't know anything about me…" she argued.

"No, I don't know everything… But, I know enough. Everyone thinks you are a great goddess in other realms… But, here… You fucking suck donkey dick! So, how about you pull it out of your mouth and prove me wrong?!" I asked seriously as I poked her in the middle of her chest. She slapped me across the face and looked away as tears streamed down her cheeks. I took several deep breaths to calm myself as I stared at her.

"Just leave me alone… You just bully me like them…" Noire said sadly as she sat on the floor and cried. I closed my eyes and sighed. Great… I made her cry. Nice job, James…

"I say this because… You could do so much better. Honestly… You do it all by yourself. You have Faith… The prayers of the people… Their blessings… All of that. But, you seem to act like you're some sort of avenger, taking on the world by yourself. I can't do that shit… I know it will get me killed. That is why I have them helping me… I know I can't protect Neptune on my own. They help me when I need it… And, you? I look at you and I see… Pride… Resentment… Loneliness… All things I used to be," I told her as I stood in front of her. She looked up at me and blinked as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Used to be?" Noire asked me as I sat next to her.

"I used to push people away that want to help me… Refuse their help… Hurt my loved ones… All that shit. Know what changed?" I asked Noire as I looked at her. She wiped her tears away as she waited for my answer as I pointed to a frozen in time Faith.

"Faith? Why her?" Noire sniffled as she stared at Faith.

"She is a strong willed girl who never gave up on me… No matter how hard I pushed her away, she kept coming back," I told Noire as I looked at Faith, "And, I finally gave into her and changed my ways. You have her by your side… Treasure her. I heckle you because she did the same to me… Only, not as drastically as I am doing. Look, I am sorry for beating you up… But, you kinda pushed me to that point. You have to understand that when people wanna help you, don't refuse it. Embrace it… That opportunity might go away and you will not get it again. Understand?"

"If you would've told me all this sooner, I wouldn't be fucking crying my eyes out…" Noire told me as she wiped the rest of her tears away and frowned.

"Yeah, well… I was aiming to at least punish you for attacking Neptune like that back in Celestia. I may have gone too far… But, that is why I came here now. By the way, I froze time… Only for a short period. Mulina can indefinitely freeze time… She just taught me the trial version, if you were wondering," I told Noire as I looked around.

"Well… How long do we have in this space?" Noire asked seriously as she looked around.

"My longest time is about 30 minutes… Why?" I asked her just as she turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you something… About the paperwork you left me. I seen that mark before… Somewhere in on of the abandoned factories. Do you wanna go check it out? Maybe the monster influx and these symbols are connected?" Noire told me seriously, "Just the 2 of us."

"Are you serious? What if something happens to the others while we are gone?" I told Noire and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you trust me?" Noire asked me seriously. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Fine. Where is this factory?" I asked her as I stood up and so did she. She pulled out a photo of a large old 4 story building out in the forest.

"What do you say we check it out now?" Noire asked me as she looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and snapped my fingers. Time began to move and IF walked over to us with the other girls behind her.

"Something wrong?" IF asked me and I stared at her.

"I want to check out a dungeon with just James… It is important," Noire said to them and they stared at me for confirmation.

"It's about my mission… One of the symbols have been spotted at this factory. I have to check it out and see if it is true or not…" I told them.

"All right… Just don't kill each other out there," IF said as she folds her arms.

"Hey! I swear, if you try anything…" Neptune warned Noire as she glared at her.

"I won't do anything! Jeez…" Noire told her as she folded her arms. I rubbed the back of my head and sighed.

"I will be back before sundown," I said as I nodded my head, "If Chian asks, I am taking care of a Quest with Noire. Let's go." Noire and I set out for this abandoned factory… Unaware that something was tailing us to the factory.

-_To Be Continued…_-

(And, that is the end of this chapter! Few things we should talk about… The physical assault on Noire was not bashing her. I personally love Noire… I just made this version of me dislike her because of what happened in Celestia and the fact that not one of her security guards took care of the follower of Regulus. Also, I had planned for either IF, Neptune, or Blanc to be paired up with me in this story… But since IF is barely in an OC pairing… I decided to say EFF THE RULES and pair myself up with IF. She also is the one who won the lemon for this chapter! I was shocked, too… I was expecting Neptune or Noire since everyone loves the goddesses… But, man I was wrong! I laughed when I saw 3 back to back reviews on IF alone! So, here is what I am gonna do… The story will still be OC/Harem… But, the main pairing is OC/IF. They will be in an open relationship and James has access to his harem still. Sounds good? Now, the little cliffhanger at the end of the chapter is on purpose… I wanna start fresh next chapter. This is where the story will deviate from canon… Slightly at first and then it will be gradual. Also, yes… Faith is a One Piece fan. Hence her Luffy-eqsue outfit. Honestly, I like what I did with her. Now, the next chapter will have more plot in it as well as another lemon! After that chapter, there will be no lemons for the next 4 chapters, at least! So, I will let you all decide again! Who will be the next girl/girls for the lemon?

Neptune/Compa

Noire

Faith/Raven

Raven Alone

IF/Compa

Your choice! Review or PM me about it and I will see you all next time! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-_End Chapter 3_-

-_Game Saved._-


	5. Chapter 4: Cult To Me!

Realm Warrior

Chapter 4: Cult To Me!

-**WARNING! **Shit is about to hit the fan in this chapter! You have been warned…-

-_**Lastation Abandoned Factory; 20 Minutes Later**_-

Noire and I arrived at the abandoned factory from her photo and looked at the large 4 story building. It looked a lot creepier up close as it did from the photo.

"Damn… This just spells trouble. Maybe we should have gotten the other girls to come with us," I muttered as I rubbed my bearded chin. Noire looked back at me and blinked a few times.

"Something wrong?" Noire asked me as she stared at me. I shook my head and waved her off.

"Nah… I am fine. We should move along before something happens," I told her as I walked up to her. She walked ahead of me, leading the way inside. The place was littered with different types of monsters, as to be expected.

"Yep… Looks like we have a bit of an infestation going on. Be ready," I stated as I called King to my side. Noire transformed into Black Heart and we moved through the many different monsters, cutting them down in groups of 5 at once. We then came to a hallway full of doors and Black Heart looked up and down the hallway, figuring out which one was the right door.

"One of these doors have the symbol behind it," she said as she looked at me. I then heard a low sound come from one of the doors to my left… It sounded like chanting, almost.

"Wait… You hear that?" I said as I lowered my head. Black Heart stopped and listened as well.

"Yeah… Chanting. But, which door is it coming from?" Black Heart asked as she looked at me. I then got an uneasy feeling in my gut as I moved to the closest door on my left. The chanting wasn't coming from this door… But, something bad is behind that crimson red door.

"What?"

"Call it a bad feeling… But, something is behind this door," I said to her as I looked at her. She hovered close to me and I opened the door slowly. The door made a creaking sound as it opened wide. What was inside turned my stomach… There were an inhumane stench coming from inside the room. When I opened the door completely, I peered inside and gagged in disgust. Black Heart turned away and vomits onto the floor right behind us. The room was filled with bloody corpses of human females… All torn to ribbons with some of the bodies disemboweled and dismembered. I immediately turn away and covered my mouth as I shook in initial shock. What the fuck is this room?! Then, I heard a low sobbing coming from inside the room. Black Heart wiped the excess puke from the side of her mouth and peered inside again. I did as well and saw a girl about our age chained up to a wall with long yellow hair tied with 2 red beads in a side ponytail and green eyes. She was bare naked with bruises all over her body and face. She had large breasts and a thin waist and large thighs as well. She looked oddly familiar… But, why? I slowly walked into the room as Black Heart stood there in horror. I stepped over the mutilated bodies and made it over to the girl. I finally make it over to the girl and raised her head up and gape in utter shock. It was _Peashy… _At least an older version of her! She looked about 18, maybe younger… How the fuck is she even here?! When did this happen? How long has she been here?! I turned to Black Heart and motioned for her to come over.

"I need you to cut the chains… This one is still alive…" I told her as I looked back at the unconscious Peashy. Black Heart quickly flew over to me and cut the chains off of the poor girl. She screamed in horror as she tried to fight out of my grip.

"Shh! It's okay… Listen, we aren't here to hurt you," I told her as I held her in my arms. She stopped screaming and I called forth a Shadow Clone to my left side.

"Carry her to safety… Back to the hotel. And, give her some clothes to wear," I told my clone seriously and he nods his head. I looked down at the teen version of Peashy and pet her head.

"You are gonna be okay. My clone will bring you somewhere safe away from this place…" I told her and she looked at me with fear and terror in her eyes… A look I did not ever see in the games proper.

"My family… My friends… They're all dead… They were gonna kill me, too…" she sobbed as tears streamed down her cheeks. I bowed my head and shook it sadly.

"Is there anyone else here… Alive besides you?" Black Heart asked her. Peashy looked down and didn't answer.

"That's a not sure answer if I ever saw one…" I muttered as I stood up with my clone, "Get a move on. We need to find that symbol and get the hell out of Dodge."

"Roger that, Boss," my clone said and carried Peashy bridal style out of the room. I sighed and looked down at the corpses. They all looked fresh… Like they had been just killed. This is sickening… I wish I was exaggerating, I really do… But, if you saw this for yourself… You would question humanity and morale too, like I am. I knelt beside a corpse of a brunette and looked at the cuts on her skin. They looked… Crescent shaped, like a waxing or waning moon. Then, I stared down at her stomach and saw that it was cut open in the shape of a crescent as well.

"Did you notice it, too?" Black Heart said roughly as she tried to fight the urge to faint, "The way the cuts are?"

"Yes. Cut like a crescent," I said as I touched one of the cuts and traced along the cut, "But, why? It's weird… This is one of the worst things I have ever seen. Now, I am glad I told the others to stay behind… This might give Neptune and Compa nightmares. I know I will have this image burned into my head… What could have done this?"

"It kinda looks like she was…" Black Heart said and shook her head.

"Sacrificed, yeah. For a ritual?" I pondered as I tapped my small screen on my blue fingerless glove watch, "Hang on. Gotta send this to someone… Maybe they can find out what the fuck this crazy shit is." I held up the watch and took a few photos of the bloody massacre around us. I then sent the photos with a few messages to Mulina and turned off my watch. I stood up and shook the nerves away that were creeping up my body.

"If all the rooms are like this… I am not looking forward to searching the rest of this place. Know what I mean?"

"If I had known it would be this bad…" Black Heart said as she looked down depressed with herself.

"Don't finish that sentence. This is out of your hands… This is everyone's problem now. We need to help each other… That goes for me too now… This is demonic," I said as I looked at her, "Come on. Let's GTFO." Black Heart and I rushed out of the room and closed the door behind us.

"What do we do now? We still haven't found where the chanting is coming from," Black Heart told me and I rubbed my forehead with frustration.

"Well, we can try ano-" I said just as a heart stopping scream coursed through the hallway, "What the fuck?!" It came from the left of us about 3 doors down. Black Heart charged at the door and kicks it open. She gasped in shock as she held her free right hand over her mouth while I ran up to her.

"What happened?!" I asked her as I looked into the room and gaped in shock. The room was dimly lit with candles lined up all around the walls… And, in the middle of the room was a satanic pentagram with a bunch of men in blood soaked white robes with the symbol of Regulus on the back and front of their robes standing around the pentagram. What Black Heart saw in the middle… Was one of the men on his knees, holding a large crescent shaped dagger in his hand above a young female with short black hair and pale skin, naked under the man with tears pouring down her cheeks as she was tied up with her arms behind her back, unable to defend herself. This is unreal… A ritual for what cause?! I reared my arm back as a red orb appeared in the middle of my hand.

"**Burning Dragon Shot**!" I yelled as I flung the orb at the group of men and blew them away as flames exploded outwards around them.

"**Volcano Dive!**" Black Heart yelled as she slammed her large short sword into the ground and lava erupts out of the ground besides the kneeling man and knocks him off balance.

"What is this?! Who are you to interrupt the sacred ritual of Regulus?!" one of the robed followers yelled in anger as the others glared at us.

"Decent human beings, that's who! **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" I yelled as I made several fast hand signs and called forth 10 clones of myself, "Fuck 'em up, boys!"

"You got it, Boss!" they called at the same time and charged at the robed followers as Black Heart and I rushed to the restricted girl in the middle of the pentagram. Black Heart stops next to the girl as I slid up beside her and picked her up in my arms. She was visibly shaken and hyperventilating as I held her.

"Deep breaths… In… Out…" Black Heart told the girl and the girl followed her orders and began breathing normally as I handed her over to Black Heart.

"I will cover you! Go!" I told her as I pulled Blood Bourne and King out, "**Nitoryu Iai: **_**Rashomon**_**!**" I sheathed my swords into a holster on both sides of me and cleaved through a robed follower, cutting him in 2. His dismembered body crashed to the ground as I pulled out my swords again. Black Heart flew out of the room with the girl in her arms.

"**Nitoryu: Nanajuni Pound Ho!**" I held my swords at my shoulders and swung them downward, delivering 2 large compressed air slashes at a few more followers, cutting them in half as it passed through each one of them.

"**Now… Nitoryu: Taka Nami!**" I delivered a hard upward and created a large silver air slash that cut into a wall and literally obliterated it on impact. There was another room on the other side of the wall full of alive women dressed in rags, all chained or tied up. There were more robed men on the other side of the wall as well.

"This just got hairy… No choice, then." I sheathed King and held Blood Bourne right in front of me as its blade darkened.

"Have no choice but to use Haki… This will hurt them a lot. **Ittoryu: Hiryu: Kaen… Dragon Form!**" Red flames danced around me as I charged towards the hooded followers. Just then, the hooded being I was tailing when we arrived in Lastation got in the way and blocked my attack by clashing a black reaper scythe with Blood Bourne. I gritted my teeth in irritation as the hooded being said nothing as it shoved his open right palm into my chest and knocked me back. I skidded to a stop and rubbed my chest.

"Lord Truth! You have arrived!" the hooded followers called in relief as the being raised its head at me to reveal a young man that looked slightly older than me with pale skin and wild violet purple hair under his hood. His soulless blue eyes peered at me from under the mask, unnerving me to no end. I gritted my teeth in anger as I glared back at this being.

-**Play With Me (**_**Crush 40 Version**_**)**-

"You have no right to be here… Leave now while you still can," he told me seriously as he brandished his scythe at me. My arms then became clad in Haki as I shook my head.

"Don't think so, pal… I ain't going nowhere until this place is destroyed," I said angrily as I clutched Blood Bourne in my hand, "**Ittoryu: Yakkodori!**" I delivered a downward slash that turned into a long and sharp white slash wave that charged at Truth.

"**Dark Hell Slash!**" Truth yelled as he delivered a downward slash and a large black slash wave raced at my own slash wave. Both attacks clashed and cancelled each other out.

"Well, shit… This will prove to be a bit of a problem. Hmm…" I muttered as Truth swung his scythe above him and I noticed his arms… Were pitch black as well! There were red symbols lighting up his pitch black arms.. Like they were glowing to match the color scheme.

"Ah, shit me… Is he using Haki, too? How? That type of technique isn't known in these realms…"

"Hmm… You are using Haki. Impressive… That makes this much more interesting," Truth told me with a smirk.

"**Gomu-Gomu No… Jet Pistol!**" a voice called as a steam emitting right fist socked Truth across the face and knocked him into a wall. Faith's arm retracted back to her and she cracked her fists.

"What?! Faith, when did you get here?!" I asked her seriously as I turned to her. She rushed over to me and smirked as she pats my shoulder.

"Gear Second is really fast… Remember when Luffy fought Blueno? Yeah, this form ain't just for show," she said as she looked at me, "Plus… Something told me to come."

"This place isn't for the faint of heart…" I told her as I looked at Faith, "This place is a literal cult site. They are doing rituals… I just don't know what it's for."

"Well… How about we find out?" Raven's voice said from under us as a black shadow appeared on my left side and she rose out of the shadow.

"Let me guess… You followed me as my shadow?" I told Raven. She nods her head and I sighed with frustration… And relief.

"Well… To be honest… I am kind of relieved you 2 followed me. Noire went back to Lastation to bring back 2 potential sacrifices these guys needed… So, all we need to do is get some info out of them."

"Easier said than done…" Raven said as she glanced at me just as Truth came out of the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Who's that?" Faith asked as she stared at Truth.

"His name is Truth… We have been tailing him since yesterday," I said as I looked at Faith, "He must be high ranking in the cult… Since he can use otherworldly powers like using Haki."

"Haki?! Son, that shit makes this more difficult if he can fully utilize it!" Faith told me as she glared at Truth, "We better be careful… Who knows what he can do." Her arms darkened when she said this.

"If you are done talking… We have a schedule to keep. Are you ready to pay for your transgressions?" Truth asked nonchalantly as he held his scythe out in front of him. Raven's hand became imbued with dark magic while Faith cracked her knuckles and I grabbed King out of its sheath and clad it with Haki.

"**Gomu-Gomu No… Twin Jet Pistol!**" Faith called as she reared her arms back and shot her arms forward into a dual punch into his chest. He smirked as Faith brought back her arms.

"He is cladding himself in Haki all over his body… I need more power."

"**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho… Dragon Formation!**" I yelled as I delivered a spiral sword slash towards Truth, creating a drill like slash wave towards him.

"**Shining Demon Flash!**" Raven yelled as her hands turned pure white and a large white beam raced at Truth. Our attacks collided into a large drill like beam that charged at Truth. He spun his scythe in a circle in front of him and stood his ground.

"**Dark Refraction!**" he yelled as he deflected our combo attack back at us. I quickly stabbed the ground in front of us and gritted my teeth as a rainbow circular light shield appeared in front of us.

"**Godly Rainbow Barrier!**" I yelled as the attack collided with our shield.

"Iffy, give me your power… **La Delphinus!**" I yelled as I slammed my right hand into the ground and a shining white light shot down onto the ground right onto Truth. He grunted in pain as he held his hands out in front of him and thin white lines appeared in front of him.

"Oh, shit… Is that…"

"**Over White!**" Truth yelled as he appeared to claw the air in front of him with his free right hand and dozens of thin white lines charged at us.

"Donflamingo's power! Duck!" Faith yelled as she held her hands out in front of him, "**Gomu-Gomu No… Giant Shield!**" She blew into her arm and her arms expanded, creating a large hand shield in front of us. The lines cut into her hands and she hissed in pain as she held her ground.

"**Ittoryu: Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho!**" I called as I leaped over the hand shield and delivered a stronger version of the Sanjuroku Pound Ho towards Truth and nailed him head on, making him skid back a few steps.

"Got you! **Iron Body: Armament! Gomu-Gomu No…**" Faith called as she charged at Truth at high speed thanks to Gear Second still active and her giant hands turning black and her wrists ballooning up, cladding with Haki. Truth gasped as he puts up his guard.

"_**GRIZZLY MAGNUM!**_" She thrusts her arms forward and smashed her enlarged hands together into his body, knocking him into the wall and bursting him through the wall, shoving him into another room that was clad in satanic pentagrams.

"Ha! How do you like how that shit works?!" Faith called as she retracted her hands and they shrunk back to normal. Truth got back up and spat blood out onto the ground… Right onto a nearby pentagram. It began glowing blood red and a stream of red magic began surging into his body.

"That… Does not bode well," Raven said as her eyes turned white, "The rituals… It looks like they use the rituals to give themselves power. I think they sacrifice women since this world has oddly more women than men."

"What does that have to do with anything? Oh, wait…" I said as I looked at Raven.

"What? You figured something out?" Raven asked me as she looked at me.

-**Play Supporting Me (**_**3DS Generations Remix**_**)**-

"Nah, couldn't be… But, maybe… I have to ask Mulina about it later," I told Raven as I turned to her and nodded my head, "But, I wanna be wrong… Please, let me be wrong." I brandished King and Blood Bourne in front of me and clenched tight onto the handles of the swords.

"Looks like the real fight begins now…" Truth told us as he removed his hood to reveal his face… Which had a tattoo of the Mark of Regulus on his right cheek, "Nadalak, grant me your power! Let me end these fools who follow Mulina, the goddess who ended our race!"

"Shit… He knows about our mission," Faith muttered as she leaps back over to us.

"Yeah… How do we shut his power supply off?" I asked the girls as we watched him walk over to us.

"I can cut him off using a sealing spell… But, I need time," Raven stated as she stared at us.

"How long?" I asked her and she looked down.

"5 minutes…" Raven said and Faith and I looked at each other.

"Well, damn… This will get annoying," I said as I got ready to battle and transformed into my Demi God Mode.

"Good… I wanted a challenge, anyway…" Faith said as she cracked her neck, "**Kaio-Ken!**" A red aura surrounds her and I stare at her in shock.

"Excuse me?! Is that safe?! Merging Kaio-Ken and Gear Second?!" I asked her as I looked at her. Faith chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I have been training longer than you think," she told me as she winked at me.

"Okay… Go for it," I told her as I held King backwards and Blood Bourne, "Here it comes! **Broken Networks!**" I vanished into thin air and began slashing at Truth, clashing each sword slash with his scythe. His reaction time is insane… He is able to keep up with me. The ritual is making him stronger.

"**Gomu-Gomu No Hawk…**" Faith called as she reared her Haki infused right arm and brought it full force at Truth, "**War Rifle!**" The arm then ignited into red and yellow flames and lightning as it raced at Truth and socked him in the jaw on the left side.

"Right there… **Shooting Star Slash!**" I yelled as I reappeared above him and delivered a rapid 6 slash succession onto his body, creating deep cuts on his skin and ripping his robe open to reveal his clothing underneath… Which was a dark red shirt and black slacks. I finished the combo with a dual handed downward slash with Blood Bourne in my hands and King hurled up into the air. The slash seemed to cut air as Truth vanished into thin air. He reappeared behind me and kicks me in the left side, knocking me into a wall and making me drop Blood Bourne. King sank into the ground handle deep and Truth lands on the ground and vanished again into thin air. He reappeared above me and picks up Blood Bourne up off of the ground and stabs me in my hands with my own fucking sword! I screeched in pain as the sword dug deep into my hands, trapping me on the spot.

"Shit! James!" Raven grunted as she was surrounded in a white aura. Blood poured from my hands as Faith charged at him in anger.

"Get away from him! **Gomu-Gomu No… Ack!**" She called as he grabs her by her neck and began to choke her. She gasped for air as she tried to fight out of his grip.

"No! Put them down!" Raven told Truth as she glared at him. Raven couldn't do anything to help us… Whenever she has to do a powerful spell, she is unable to do anything else… That puts her in a major disadvantage.

"I don't think I will… You all still need to pay for your sins," he smirked at Raven.

"OUR sins?! You are worshipping a dead demon!" Faith choked out as she managed to punch him in the right cheek with a Haki infused right hook. He drops her as he held his face.

"Damn you, you whore!" he snarled as he kicks her into a far wall and vanished away from me and appeared in front of her again, "You think you can get away with that?!" He continued to kick her as I watched helplessly. Blood shot from her mouth as she screamed in pain and a large bruise appeared on her stomach.

"Faith! Son of a bitch, I will kill you!" I snarled as I tried to free myself. He laughed as he continued to torment Faith.

"**Sparta's Inferno!**" A voice called out of nowhere and a large fireball crashed into Truth, knocking him into a wall and caused some significant damage to him. I looked in the direction of where the fireball came from and saw If holding her left hand out in front of her with the others behind her, ready to fight. IF and Neptune raced over to me and Neptune pulled Blood Bourne out of my hands. I stood up quickly as Noire and Compa checked on Faith.

"I am fine. Get to Faith!" I told IF and Neptune.

"You sure?" IF asked me seriously.

"Yes! She took more damage than me!" I told her and we ran over to her. Faith groaned as she coughed out blood.

"Wait… Reach into my bra," Faith groaned as she looked at us. We looked at Faith in confusion as she stared right at me.

"Why me?" I muttered and bent down in front of her, "Told you Kaio-Ken was a bad idea to use with Gear Second." I reached into her bra like she asked and pulled out a small brown pouch. I opened the pouch and looked inside… To see a bunch of small dry green beans inside.

"These are Senzu Beans, aren't they?"

"Mmhmm… Learned how to grow them. I only use them if I am really worse for wear. I use natural healing when I am just bruised up. I think he cracked my freaking ribcage," she told me as I fed her one bean and she ate it and gulped it down a few seconds later, "Unfortunately… It takes longer since I have a black thumb. They still grow… But, their healing properties aren't as poignant."

"Yeah… You can't garden for shit," I muttered and she slapped me in the back of my head, "Ow, sorry! Damn…" I helped her to her feet as Truth pulled himself out of the wall, his wounds fully healed and looking severely pissed off.

"Well… This just got harder…" I muttered as I flinched at the pain in my wounded hands.

"We need to retreat… We can't beat him right now…" Noire told me as she looked at me.

"We can't. Raven is trying to stop the power increase he is getting from the ritual they did," I told Noire. She clicked her tongue and sighed.

"How long does she have?" Faith asked.

"Maybe 2 minutes… I don't know," I said, "Raven!"

"1 minute! Keep him off me!" Raven told me. I called King to my side and sheathed it in its holster as Blood Bourne hovers in front of me. I gave Faith over to Compa and stepped a few feet in front of the girls.

"I can do a minute… This had better work, Rae!" I called to her as I looked back at her.

"It will! Just hurry up!" Raven strained as she closed her eyes.

-**Play The Four Felons From Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk. 2**-

I charged at Truth and he vanished into thin air. Just then, he crashed into the wall behind me. IF reappeared beside me and smirked.

"Oh, right… You have my abilities. Forgot… Well, that should help me," I said to her, "Come on!" IF and I raced at Truth as he pulled himself out of the wall.

"**Demon Soul Crush!**" IF called as she drop kicks him back into the wall and delivers a 10 dagger slash into his torso before upward kicking him into the air.

"**Ittoryu Iai: ShiShi SonSon!**" I called as I raced at him full speed and leaped above IF and pulled out King and slashed through his torso. Unfortunately, he got me with a slash to my right arm with his scythe and threw me off balance, forcing me to sail into the ground and dropping King on the ground again. I got up and grabbed King with my injured right arm.

"Screw this! I am ending it… **Dragon Soul… Acnologia's Death Roar!**" I yelled as my blade began spouting black flames. I delivered a downward slash that shot humongous black flames at Truth. He looked on in horror as the flames consumed him and made the ceiling of the room we were in semi collapse onto him. After a few seconds of blindness, Truth broke himself free of his bindings and stared hatefully at me as I panted, clearly tired from the fight. I was exhausted from the fight… And, I had to finish it now. Luckily, a bright light lit up the whole room.

"Damn it!" Truth realized as he glared at Raven.

"**Too late for you… I will cleanse your soul of impurity! Holy Burn!**" Raven chanted as she held her hands out in front of her and a bright pillar of light shot down onto Truth and he screamed I rage and pain as the red magic began to leave his body. Just then, there was a massive red and black explosion that blew us all back and we were sent into multiple holes that we created in the room and was separated. I blacked out at that moment.

-_Scene Skip_-

I groaned and opened my eyes, wincing in pain as I noticed my wounds were still healing. I sat up and rubbed my head as I looked around. I was still in that room while everyone else, including Truth, has disappeared. Then, I spot Noire laying among the ruined room and walked slowly over to her. I knelt in front of her and checked on her as I placed a hand on her shoulder. She groaned and looked up at me.

"What happened?" Noire asked me weakly as I help her sit up. She rubbed her head and looked around.

"Truth got away… And, so did the other followers," Raven said as she appeared behind me in my own shadow. She had a few bruises on her body… But, she still looked relatively fine after that. Then, some rubble was knocked away and IF groaned as she sat up. Compa and Faith came out of the rubble as well and looked around.

"Where's Neptune?" Noire asked me as she looked at me. I stopped and noticed Neptune wasn't with us… I searched through the rubble and gasped when I found her hand sticking out of the rubble. I grabbed her hand and pulled an unconscious Neptune out of the rubble. I held her in my arms as I checked for a pulse. I got a steady heartbeat from her, making me emit a sigh of relief.

"That was scary… Really scary," Compa said as she looked at me. I sighed and carried Neptune in my arms as I looked at the girls and nodded my head.

"Looks like this Mark of Regulus cult ain't for show. We barely got out of that situation alive…" Noire said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, I agree… I underestimated them. Next time, that won't happen," I said in a serious tone as I looked down at my feet, "Let's get back before night falls." The girls agreed and followed me out of the wrecked room and out of the abandoned warehouse.

-_Scene Skip:__** That Night: Lastation Hotel**_-

I had elected to be in a room alone while the girls watched over Peashy and the other unknown girl. I decided to report what happened to Mulina… Boy, was she PISSED.

"_YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! YOU WERE WOEFULLY UNPREPARED TO TAKE ON A HIGH RANKING GENERAL IN THE CULT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!_" Mulina screamed furiously at me as her eyes became blood red and she was red in the face as well. I scratched the back of my head and cleared my throat.

"Look, I thought it would be a little easier…" I said and she stared at me like I was an idiot.

"_EASIER?! DOES THE WORD OVERCONFIDENT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU, YOU STUPID BASTARD?! WHEN I WANT YOU TO FIGHT A HIGH RANKING GENERAL, I WILL TELL YOU TO DO IT OTHERWISE! OTHER THAN THAT, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO RETREAT WHEN YOU MEET A GENERAL! THE GRUNTS ARE CLEARED FOR KILLING… BUT, YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO FIGHT SOMEONE LIKE TRUTH! HE HAD __**MANY YEARS**__**AHEAD **__OF YOU IN TRAINING! I COULD ONLY MANAGE A NEAR YEAR WITH YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO PROPERLY TELL YOU ABOUT IT!"_ Mulina raged at me. I flinched and sighed.

"_You listen to me… Your orders now are to make sure their rituals don't give them any more power. Understand? No playing the fucking hero… That almost literally got you and your friends killed. If Raven hadn't used Holy Burn… You all would be dead._"

"You gave me these powers so that I can just be a charity case?" I told her seriously.

"_No, you dumb dick! I gave you those powers to save the innocent and stop the Mark of Regulus from doing their satanic rituals to revive Nadalak! If he revives, than the world is doomed! If you fight every person that you come across, you will just be another Goku! DO YOU WANT TO BE A GOKU?!_" Mulina told me seriously as she glared at me. Shit… She got me there. I do not want to be Goku… His cockiness is deadly.

"No…" I sighed.

"_Then, stop acting with your fists and start acting with your brain for once! For fuck's sake, James!_" Mulina yelled as she cuts the transmission. I groaned and slapped my forehead. I have only made Mulina rage at me like that only twice before… I know I screwed up when she yells like that. There was a knock on my door and I stood up while looking at King and Blood Bourne.

"It's me and Compa… Can we come in?" Neptune's voice called from the other side of the door. I blinked in shock as I went over to the door and opened it. Neptune was standing there with Compa standing behind her.

"You 2? What's going on? Something wrong?" I asked them as I stood to the side to let them inside.

"We wanted to talk with you… It's important," Neptune told me as she sat on my bed.

"Okay… What is it?" I asked Neptune.

"You and Iffy… Are you going out?" Neptune asked me and I scratched my cheek.

"Yes. Just started going out this morning… Why?" I asked her.

"Well… Can't really blame you for dropping me," Neptune said as she bowed her head.

"Nep… It's not that. IF and I are in a relationship, yes… But, it's more of an open relationship," I said as I sat next to her, "Do you know what that means?" Neptune shook her head as Compa looked at me in confusion.

"We may be a couple… But, we can still be with other people. Catch my drift?"

"So… It wouldn't cause any problems if I said… I wanna bang you?" Neptune asked me as she looked up at me.

"Uhh… Not really, as far as I am concerned. IF wouldn't really mind," I said as I shrugged my shoulders, "So…"

"If you are wondering why I am here… I am here with Nep-Nep, supporting her," Compa said.

"That's fair," I said as I shrugged my shoulders and smiled, "Actually… I got an idea. Do you wanna try something fun?"

-**Long Lemon Scene Imminent!**-

"What do you have in mind?" Neptune asked as question marks appeared above her head. I placed my hands on her shoulders as I laid her down while kissing her on the lips passionately. Compa stood to the side as she watched me kiss Neptune. We pulled apart slowly, a thin trail of saliva between our lips. Neptune blushed heavily as she looked back up at me. Compa came up to me and hugged me from behind suddenly.

"Can I get a kiss too?" Compa asked me as she leaned her head to my ear. I turned around and kissed her on the lips just as Neptune recovered from her stupor and reached her hands down to my pants and pulled them off me slowly. She then stopped as she looked at my half erect member poking out of my brown boxers.

"Oh my goodness… Dude, I think this might not fit me…" Neptune said in surprise as she went down to where my boxers were. Compa and I pulled away slowly from the kiss and Compa looked down at Neptune as she pulled off my boxers. My member was on full display to the 2 girls as they stared at it.

"Yeah… I am kinda overdeveloped. All the males in my family are quite big, as my mother told me once before. So, it runs in the family," I told Neptune and Compa. They blushed and both of them grabbed my member and began stroking it slowly. I moaned slightly as I sat on the bed while Compa began licking the tip seductively and Neptune watched Compa go to work.

"You seem to know what you are doing, Comp…" I moaned as I looked down at the nurse.

"I have done this a few times with a few patients to get them all healed up. It's a special type of treatment," Compa told me as she looked up at me, "Just relax… And let me do all the work." I blushed as she took off her sweater and revealed her hot pink bra to me and used her large breasts to encase my member inside of them. They felt so soft on my member, it felt like it was being covered in a firm cotton pillow.

"Mmm… That feels great," I said as Compa began moving her breasts up and down my shaft. She giggled and smiled up at me as she placed her lips on my tip and began sucking my member. Neptune watched in wonder as she seemed to be studying Compa's movements. She looked down at her body and blushed.

"Umm… What should I do?" Neptune asked me as she looked up at me. I looked down at her and pat the bed beside me on the left.

"Lay back down her and take off your parka… I am gonna get you ready," I told Neptune as she got on the bed and laid down next to me. She then unzipped her parka and tossed it to the side. Her small blue training bra and blue striped panties were on display to me. I moaned as Compa then picked up speed slightly. I slowly took Neptune's panties off of her and looked at her womanhood on full display to me. I then entered my left index and middle finger inside of her folds and she shuddered as she lets out a low moan. I felt my fingers get instantly wet as she looked up at me with a blush.

"What is this feeling?" Neptune told me as I moved my fingers around inside her folds.

"Just getting you ready. Relax, okay?" I told her as I looked at her. She blushed and nods her head as Compa then stopped sucking my member and resumed giving me a titjob. I looked back down at Compa and she had a mischievous smirk on her face as she moved one of her hands to my balls and began massaging them. That maneuver, I have never felt before… So, rightfully so I gasped and shuddered.

"You never had your scrotum played with before, huh? Well… This will be a night of firsts for everyone," Compa said mischievously as she picked up speed with her breasts. Neptune began to relax and moan a little louder, clutching the bedsheets as I entered my fingers deeper inside of her. I was reaching my climax, ready to blow my load all over Compa's face and breasts when she stopped and giggled as she removed my throbbing member from her large breasts.

"Wha… Why did you do that?" I asked her, panting heavily. Compa then took off her skirt and kicked it aside as she sat on my lap and began to rub my member again with her panty-covered womanhood.

"This should help you heal… Go on, cum. Shoot it all over me," Compa said in a sultry tone as she rubbed faster and smiled seductively at me. Whoa… That change in tone did it. I moaned loudly, my member shooting a large load all over Compa's breasts and waist areas. She gasped and moaned as well, grabbing my balls again and squeezing it tightly and making me shoot another large load onto her body. I panted and looked at my seed sprayed all over Compa's body. I blinked in shock as Compa wiped the seed off of her face and swish it onto the bed.

"Jeez, Compa. I didn't expect that out of you," I said and looked down at Neptune… Who was moaning more and more as I continued fingering her snatch. She then screamed in pleasure, clear fluids drenching my hand and her legs spasming under her. She sank onto the bed and panted as she closed her eyes and turned her head towards me.

"Whoa… I never knew that would feel so good. You are a wizard with your hands, Big Papa…" Neptune told me.

"Big Papa? I am not Biggie Smalls," I joked as I looked at her.

"You shot a huge amount of cum onto my body… I say you are better," Compa told me with a smirk and kissed me on the lips.

"I am glad you decided to have a harem… I can get used to this," Neptune told me as she opened her eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a satisfied smirk. Then, Compa got off my lap and pulled me to my feet and moved me to over Neptune.

"Nep-Nep goes first… Go on, I can wait," Compa told me with a smile. I looked at Neptune as she blushed heavily and nods her head. I took a deep breath and held my member in my right hand, stroking it slowly as I moved it towards her womanhood. I prod her womanhood and she whimpered as she clutched the bedsheets. She was nervous, I could tell. I leaned in towards her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Just relax… This will hurt a little bit. Okay?" I told her and she nods her head as I entered inside of her folds. She gasped as she tightened her grip on my neck.

"Ah! Nep!"

"S-sorry… It really hurts," Neptune blushed as she leaned back and showed me her teary eyed expression. I kissed her forehead and pet her hair.

"Like I said, relax. I will move when you are ready," I told her as she looked at me. I slowly moved inside of her and she moaned as she looked down at my member.

"Okay… Just move," Neptune told me as she looked away. I moved my hips back and forth slowly and she moaned slightly as the blush brightened on her face.

"So Tsundere. Honestly, you are too cute Neppy. Just have fun." I picked up speed and she gasped in pleasure as she unwrapped her arms around my neck and grabbed the bedsheets.

"Oh, goodness! Yes!" Neptune moaned loudly as I picked up speed and she had a look of pleasure on her face.

"Look like you relaxed a lot… I can tell," I told her and lifted her up and held her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She then began moving her hips to match my rhythm and I gripped her butt in response.

"Hehehe… This is amazing. How good this is feeling… Did Iffy feel this way?" Neptune asked in between moans.

"Double this feeling," I told Neptune with a smirk as I sat down on the bed and she pushed me down onto the bed to ride me hard and fast. Her hips moved back and forth as she leaned her head back with ecstasy.

"Oh! How do you do it?!"

"Well, let me show you. **Kage Bushin No Jutsu!**" I called as I summoned 3 clones of myself and 2 of them went on both sides of Compa. My other clone kissed Neptune as she leaned back to him as I placed my hands on her hips. She began to stroke the clone's member and looked down at me.

"Oh, Iffy is lucky to have you… I know I would be happy, mister," Neptune said seductively.

"Yeah? Well, she is lucky I'm sterile… Because I am gonna blow my load all over your insides," I told Neptune with a smirk as I gripped her waist.

"Well, whatcha waiting for?! Do it! Make a mess of my insides!" Neptune called as she picked up speed. I grunted and shot my seed deep inside of her womb, filling it to the brim with my seed. She screamed out in pleasure as her stomach bulged slightly.

"Wow… You weren't kidding. I am full." Neptune then got off of my lap and my seed began pouring out of her womanhood. Then, she snapped her fingers as a bright light surrounds her and transforms into Purple Heart. Purple Heart was bare naked as well and pushed her breasts together.

"So… You think I am thicc? Then, indulge on my body," Purple Heart said seductively as she leaned in towards my face and kissed me on the lips. Then, we heard Compa moan and looked over at her. She was being romped on both sides by my clones as one of the clones was sucking on her breasts.

"Oh! This is incredible! You're both so big!" Compa moaned loudly as she wraps one leg around the clone who was pounding her in the front and put her chin on top of his head.

"Looks like Compa is enjoying herself," I joked as I looked at her and chuckled, "That might be the closest thing to an ice cream sandwich I have ever seen, if you catch my drift."

"You are such a perv… Not that I mind," Purple Heart smirked as she looked down at me. She then leaned on my chest and moved her left breast to my mouth. I nibbled down on her tit and sucked on it as she puts my half erect member back in her womanhood and moaned as she moved her hips back and forth again. Then, my clone moved his member to her butt and grabs her cheeks to trap his member in between her ass and began rubbing.

"Ooh… I knew you liked my butt. Go ahead, Daddy… Spank it," she said with a sexy growl as she looked back at the clone. He followed her instructions and spanked her, causing her to moan and smile at me.

"Harder." _**Smack! **_

"Ooh! Naughty boy..."

"I try my best," I told Purple Heart and kissed her neck. She shuddered as I nibbled on her neck. My clone smirked and picked up speed. She moaned as she stared at me lovingly. I decided to take the reins and spank her hard on the ass. She squeaked at that motion and I felt her folds tighten around my member.

"You like getting spanked, naughty girl. How sexy." I spanked her again and she moaned.

"Does sex always feel this fucking good?!" Purple Heart shouted in ecstasy as she sat up. My clone chuckled and nods at me.

"Pretty much," I told her with a smirk and held her hips as I thrust into her. Then, I looked over at Compa and saw her sandwiched in between my clones, still getting romped from both sides.

"Yes! This is my favorite type of treatment… Come on! Shoot your manly desires all inside me!" Compa called as she kissed the clone in front of her and caressed his left cheek.

"Wow… Damn, Comp. I am damn impressed," I said as I looked at her.

"I have had another side of me whenever I have sex… Due to my 'Methods'," Compa said in between moans of pleasure. Who knew?

"Jamie… I am close…" Purple Heart panted as she picked up speed again.

"Hnngh… Same here," I grunted as I felt my member twitch inside of her.

"Same here, Boss!" one of my clones called to me as he grips Compa's butt. She moaned as she bows her head and the other clone nibbled on her neck. At the same time, my clones and I climaxed at the same time, me shooting my seed inside of Purple Heart's womanhood, filling her to the brim as my clone shot his seed all over Purple Heart's butt and back. She screamed in pleasure as clear fluids squirts out of her womanhood. Compa joined in her scream of pleasure, clear fluids mixed with the clone in front of her's seed pouring out onto the floor and the one behind her's seed shot all over her butt. The clone behind her disappeared into a puff of smoke as well as the one behind Purple Heart. My remaining clone and I panted as we looked at our respective girl leaning on us, panting and moaning as well.

"Oh, shit… That was… Intense," Purple Heart panted as she looked up at me, "Tell me we aren't finished…"

"What? Fuck no…" I told her with a smirk as I pointed to my still erect member and she smirked at it.

"Well, then. I won't let you sleep tonight, baby," Purple Heart giggled as she kissed me deeply on the lips. My clone came over to us and laid down Compa on the bed.

"Ooh… I love times like these. Come on… Show me everything you got," Compa said sultrily as she opened her legs wide for the clone. Then, I got an idea… I snapped my fingers and time seemed to freeze around us.

"This should help a little… Now, we have all the time in the world," I told the girls, "Now, where were we?" I laid Purple Heart down back first onto the bed and kissed her deeply. The next couple hours were a blur… It consisted of Compa and Purple Heart switching between me and my clone from either titjobs, blowjobs, romping from behind, anal… The works. When we were all too tired to move, we just laid in the bed all covered in sweat and satisfaction and fatigue was written on our faces.

"Wow… Hoo boy, that was fun," Neptune panted as she looked over at me. Compa did the same and both girls kissed me on the cheeks.

"We should invite Iffy next time," Compa told me with a smirk and I sweat dropped.

"2 of you are enough," I joked and looked at them. Compa squeezed her breasts together and pouted.

"Please? I mean, she is your girlfriend," Compa told me as she leaned in close and told me that in a seductive tone in my ear. I cleared my throat and looked at her.

"Open relationships rock," Neptune commented as she looked at me, "No secrets… Sex whenever you wanted… A way to live!"

"Oh boy. I hope IF don't hate me," I said as I shook my head. Just then, the door was kicked open and IF stood on the other side of the door with a smirk on her face.

"Called it. Now, this I can get behind… Room for one more?" IF said out of nowhere as she held up a Senzu Bean. I sat up and sweat dropped again.

"Oh, here we go…" I muttered as IF sat on my lap and kissed me.

"Your life just got complicated…" IF told me with a sexy smirk.

-_**End Long Lemon Scene**_-

-_Scene Skip: __**Next Morning**_-

-**Play Azalea Town/Blackthorn City Theme From Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver**-

I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head. I think I need a break from all this craziness. We should take it easy or I might have a fucking aneurysm or something… Ah, whatever. I got out of bed and looked back at the 3 nude girls in my bed.

"_Never in my wildest dreams would I have 3 girls in my bed at the same time… It is kinda surreal and ironic at the same time_," I thought as I rubbed the back of my head, "_I died a virgin; and, now I am drowning in sex. Life is funny that way._" I snapped my fingers and my Dojo of the Goddess gi appeared on my body. The girls' clothes appeared on their bodies as well and I left a note that I would be going out on Quests for the day. I needed some time to myself. Honestly, with what happened yesterday I need to get stronger for their sake. I kissed both Compa and Neptune on the cheeks and pecked IF on the lips softly. Then, I left out of the room and closed the door silently behind me. Then, I noticed that Peashy was walking away from her room fully dressed in a yellow and black striped t shirt and black shorts with knee high yellow and black socks and shoes.

"Hey, you need something?" I asked Peashy as I walked up to her. She stopped and looked back at me.

"Umm… No. Not really," she said nervously as she steps back from me.

"Look, you can trust me. I ain't that bad of a person, I swear," I told her with a kind smile, "Are you hungry? I can get some breakfast…"

"No. I am okay… I was just checking on the other girl, that's all. I was just heading back to my room," she told me with a small smile.

"Well, okay… Just tell the others if you need anything. I am heading out to the Guild to go Questing," I told her as I nodded my head.

"I will be sure to do that, thanks," Peashy told me with a sad smile before walking back to another door and opening it and closing it behind her. I sighed and smiled as I shook my head. Poor girl… I hope she is okay. I walked away into the direction of the Lastation Guild with my head held high.

-**P.O.V. Change**: **Peashy**-

I slid down the wall, tears flowing down my cheeks as I held a photo of my parents close to my heart. My mother had long, beautiful golden yellow hair and green eyes while my father had short brown hair and green eyes. They were both killed by those people… And, they took me away from my home in Lowee and kept me in their dungeon for 9 months before they found me and brought me here. I was dropped off here and was nursed back to health relatively quickly. But, I stayed up the whole night crying my eyes out over the loss of my parents.

"Mama… Papa… I miss you so much. I wanna know what to do now," I sobbed as I looked down at the photo, "I am only 16… I shouldn't lose my parents this young! It's not fair." Then, there was a knock on the door and I stood up and went to the door. I slowly opened it and Noire stood on the other side with a tray of food in front of her.

"Is it a bad time?" Noire asked me and I looked down at the tray.

"Umm, not really. Come on in," I told her. Noire came in and I closed the door behind her.

-_To Be Continued…_-

(And, that is the end of this long chapter! A lot of plot happened in this chapter! And, the results for this lemon is in as well! Neptune/Compa won by 1 vote! A rousing 4 votes for them and Noire was behind with 3 votes! I am kinda shocked… That was the first lemon I wrote with 2 girls and 1 guy. Well, technically he summoned clones of himself… Pish Posh. Anyway, the next lemon will happen later… Maybe 4 chapters. Can't really have a lemon in each chapter… Well, I can… But, don't wanna burn out on this story since many people seem to like this story a lot! Also, the fight with Truth and Raven/Faith/James showed that not everything will be easy. They got their asses kicked because they got OVERCONFIDENT! Raven ended up saving them from getting killed with her high levels of magic spells, thank god. From that point on, I am gonna include some training montages as well! Also… For the next lemon again, I will leave it up to you all!

Neptune Alone

IF/Compa/Neptune

Noire/Faith

Raven/Faith

Peashy/Neptune

IF Alone

New OC

Vert

There are your choices this time! Oh, almost glossed over this detail. This is where things deviate from canon proper! Hence the appearance of a teenage Peashy in the story! That is another idea… Should Peashy join the group or leave due to family circumstances? Like her finding a living relative? Let me know either by PM or review! Tell me what you thought of the chapter and I will see you all in the next chapter! Also, I will place who is in the harem at the beginning of each chapter. For this one, it will be at the end of the chapter. For now, SONIK OUT! A/N.)

James's Harem:

IF (Girlfriend)

Compa

Neptune

Raven

Faith

-End Chapter 4-

-_Game Saved_-


	6. Chapter 5: Birth Of A New CPU

Realm Warrior

Chapter 5: Birth Of A New CPU

-James's Harem: IF, Compa, Neptune, Faith, Raven, Noire-

-**P.O.V. Change: James; **_**Meanwhile; Sony Fields**_-

-**Play Never Let Up! From Mario and Luigi Dream Team**-

"**Nether Realm!**" I called as I launched several black orbs at multiple Pixelvaders. Alex stuck at my side, barking and growling at the incoming monsters. I charged at the monsters and delivered lightning fast kicks towards them, knocking them off balance and into several boulders. Then, my hair flashed gold and I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I gritted my teeth and delivers a hard left haymaker to an incoming Gem Golem, shattering its hard exterior in several places.

"**Finger Flash Crush!**" I yelled as I held up my hands in a Come On gesture before drilling my fist into the head of the golem, shattering it on impact. I panted and shook my head as I thought back to yesterday's events. I looked at the now 6 inch long scars on my hands and sighed.

"I have to take things more seriously… Or else I might get someone killed. I need to do it for the sake of my friends… Neptune… Compa… And Iffy. They deserve that much from me. No more Mr. Nice Guy for me." I looked back up at more incoming monsters.

"**Axel Rush!**" A voice called from above me and a girl with long red hair tied in a ponytail leaps over me and began delivering dozens of lightning fast sword slashes with her red short sword at the monsters. Wait, this is Falcom! Well, Victory Falcom… I think.

"Are you okay?" Falcom asked me as she looked back at me. I nodded my head and smirked.

"Thanks for the assist, not that I really needed it. I came here on my own accord, hunting monsters for some training," I told Falcom as I looked at her with a smirk, "But, you are welcome to fight alongside me if you like." She looked ahead at the horde of monsters and then back at me and Alex.

"I don't know who you are… But, an adventurer never leaves a person alone with a horde of monsters. Allow me to help you!" Falcom told me, "My name is Falcom. What about you and your wolf?"

"My name is Sparda. I mainly go by James or Jamie to my friends," I said plainly to Falcom, "You are welcome to help, like I said before." She nods her head and both of us charged at the enemies with Alex rushing at my side, barking.

"**Punch Line!**" a girl's voice yelled as a large pocket of compressed air raced at the monsters, knocking them off their feet and into a nearby boulder. Then, a girl with short silver hair and piercing sky blue eyes lands in front of me and looked back at me with a wide smirk. She wore a snow white hooded open cloak over a red flannel shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal a blue undershirt underneath with an insignia of Mulina's mark on the front of the undershirt, blue short shorts with white tights underneath and knee high blue socks and white sneakers. She had a futuristic silver and red rapier hanging on the back of her cloak and her left hand was all mechanical as well as a silver Magnum revolver hanging off of her left thigh.

"Heya, Jamie. Long time, no see," she smirked as she winked at me, "You miss me?"

"…Zoey?!" I gasped in shock at the girl, "No way… But, how is it even possible?! You died in a plane crash when we were 6!"

"Well, I was saved by an angel. Well, goddess," Zoey smirked as she shrugged her shoulders, "You look well."

"Yeah, long story. Why do you look like a fem Nero?" I told her as I stared at her outfit.

"Devil May Cry fangirl, what can I say? Nero is my honey," Zoey said as she swayed her hips side to side, "Out of all 3 of us… I have been with Mulina the longest. Raven, however is the strongest out of us."

"Yeah, I am aware," I said as I nodded my head, "So, what can you do?"

"Nero's powers and a bunch of Fairy Tail powers are at my disposal… Like for example… **Requip! Queen's Blade!**" Suddenly, she was surrounded in a pillar of light and her outfit changed into a lookalike of Erza's Armadura Fairy armor except the main color was blue and black instead of pink and white. She had a large blue Claymore in her hands held out in front of her as she lets out a war cry.

"Hey, Falcom! Let's get them!" Zoey called.

"I intend to! **Tron Break!**" Falcom called and she and Zoey disappeared into thin air. The horde of monsters looked around in confusion as they freaked out. Then, hundred neon red and blue light waves surrounded the horde and began cutting into them indiscriminately.

"**Hard Line!**" I yelled as I called forth King and flung it at an incoming Gem Golem as Alex charged at the monster and began to gnaw on the monster's leg, causing it to screech in pain. King drills into the monster's floating head and teetered backwards as Alex literally LIFTS the monster off of its feet and swished it around in the air with its mouth.

"Alex, **Release!**" Alex opened her mouth and launched the monster into a tree, uprooting it and knocking it over. Then, the monsters that Falcom and Zoey were cutting into vanished into binary code as I put King away. Zoey and Falcom reappeared beside me as more monsters appeared around us.

"What the hell? This is unnecessary fodder! Die already!" Zoey called as she stabs her sword into the ground and twists the handle. The engine part on the handle revved to life as she smirked mischievously.

"I am damn impressed," I told Zoey and she looked back at me.

"Cool, huh? I call her Queen Bee," she said to me and then points to the revolver, "That one is named Volt."

"King is this one," I said as I pointed to my blue ribbon katana and then motioned to Blood Bourne, "And, this is Blood Bourne."

"Cool. Now, we can rock out! Yeehaw!" Zoey called as she took off with the blade still stuck in the ground. Then, a thin red line appeared under her as she ran towards a nearby Fenrir and hurls her sword upwards, kicking up superheated parts of the ground towards the Fenrir and pelting him with it.

"**Lava Sprite!**" Zoey called as all that was happening. I reared my right arm back as red and purple lightning seemed to dance across my skin. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth.

"**Texas… SMASH!**" I yelled as I thrust my arm forward and created a large upward draft of wind, knocking the remaining horde into the sky. I sheathed King and waited as the monsters fell towards us. Zoey puts Queen Bee back in her sheath on her back and waited as well as Falcom waited with her sword in front of her.

-**Play My Hero Academia from Boku No Hero Academia**-

"**Black Blade! Ittoryu Iai: ShiShi SonSon!**"

"**Rival Slash!**"

"**Vengeance Cutter!**" the 3 of us yelled out our respective attacks as the monsters came close to us. I drew my sword in an instant as well as Zoey while Falcom delivered lightning fast horizontal red sword slashes up at the monsters. I sheathed my sword as Zoey delivered a wide vertical slash and cuts them all down to the ground. All of the monsters disappeared into binary code as I sheathed King and Zoey sheaths Queen Bee. Falcom relaxed her guard and turned to me.

"Looks like another Quest is finished. You did pretty good out there, you 2," I told them as I nodded my head. Falcom rubbed the back of her head and smiled as Zoey held out her left fist to me. I smirked and bumped my right fist with her left fist.

"Booya," both of us said at the same time as we smiled at each other.

"I better get going. Next adventure and all that," Falcom smiled as she called her sword back into her inventory.

"You can come join us… If you want," I told her. Falcom shook her head and waved me off.

"Sorry. I got a few things I need to take care of before I do anything," Falcom told me. I turned to Zoey and looked at her.

"What about you, Z?" I asked her by her nickname. Zoey puts her left hand to her chin and thought about it.

"Hmmm… Ah, what the hell? I ain't got nothing better to do," Zoey told me as she shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "The Dynamic Duo is back again, baby!" She hugs me as Falcom giggled at us.

"Well, I will catch you later. Bye, Zoey," Falcom told Zoey and me as she rushed off and waved back to us.

"Bye, Fal! See ya later!" Zoey called as she waved to her and then turned to me.

"So, what'd I miss? Anything interesting happen?" I rubbed the back of my head and looked right at her.

"You have no idea. You want the whole story?" I asked her and she nods her head happily.

"All right… Buckle up. This will be a doozy."

-_Scene Skip: __**An Hour Later: Passe Factory**_-

Zoey and I reported our Quests as finished to the Guild and I decided to go back to Passe and see if Chian had any new missions for us. Luckily, the girls were all there as well. I introduced Zoey to them and surprisingly, Zoey got along with them all.

"So, what do we do about this Regulus group? Sounds like a rowdy group of people," Zoey said as she took a sip from a glass of water that she got from the cafeteria workers and sat down on a nearby barstool. I leaned my back on a nearby table and thought back to what Mulina yelled at me about.

"We need to figure out where they would be next. Any ideas, James?" Noire asked as she glanced at me and noticed I had a concerned look on my downcast face, "Something wrong?"

"Hmm? You say something?" I said as I looked at Noire. Noire blinked and stared at me.

"Are you okay? You hadn't said much today," IF told me as she placed a left hand on my shoulder. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's… I think we should focus on Avenir. I think they are working for Regulus… I could be wrong, but that should calm my mind. I am kinda feeling off about them," I told the girls as I stood up straight.

"Why Avenir?" Raven asked me.

"Well, it's like this… So far, we have a hunch that Avenir is running shit in Lastation. So, why not take a few jobs from them and see if we can't expose them while figuring out if they are working side by side with Regulus?" I hypothesized as I walked ahead a few steps as I looked at the girls. IF looked down as she moved her hand to her chin.

"I mean, that's not a bad idea," IF said after a few seconds, "If we can expose Avenir and stop Regulus at the same time, we kill 2 birds with 1 stone."

"Nothing is ever that simple," Zoey said as she sets the cup down and looked at me.

"True… But, I got nothing else. How do we get work from Avenir, anyway?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head.

"You let me worry about that," IF said as she looked at me and nods her head, "I got some connections here in Lastation. I can get us a job with them easily."

"Awesome, Iffy! You are like 008!" Neptune smiled as she pumps her fist into the air.

"Be careful, okay? Those people don't fuck around," I told IF.

"Yeah? Neither do I, sweetheart," IF said as she placed a hand on my chest and nods her head, "Be back before sundown." With that, IF left out of the cafeteria. I sighed and looked at the door she walked out of. Neptune came up next to me and held my hand.

-**Play Something's Wrong From Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2**-

"You okay?" she asked me and I looked down. I nodded my head slowly as I began thinking about what happened yesterday again. Something was… Off with Truth. He shouldn't have been able to use Haki like me and Faith. So, how was he able to use it?

"That guy, Truth… He used Haki. It shouldn't be possible to use Haki in this world since it doesn't exist," I said as I looked up.

"Yeah, that's right! He shouldn't be able to use Haki! What the hell?!" Faith said as she hits her fists together and gasped.

"What is Haki, exactly?" Noire asks us as she leaned on a table.

"I can answer that," Faith said since she is the fangirl of One Piece, "Haki is otherwise known as the true strength of one person's will. I like to call it, 'True Power Of One's Spirit' for one. There are 3 types of Haki… Armament, Observation, and the more rare known as Conqueror's. Armament is what you saw me, Truth, and James use in our battle… We call it Iron Body. It greatly enhances our physical defense and offense and gives our bodies the look of iron. Observation is more of a sixth sense type of ability… Able to sense someone's presence, predict someone's moves, and spot faraway queries. Conqueror's… It is like killing intent in a more tame state, in my opinion. You see, Conqueror's Haki is also known as the Aura of Domination. The wielder of Conqueror's Haki can render any individual unconscious with just a look… I have that ability in spades. And, I think Truth has it too… Because I used it on him when I tried to get him off of you, James. Nothing happened…" I widened my eyes and shuddered. I don't have Conqueror's Haki… I have Observation and Armament.

"If Truth had Conqueror's Haki, why didn't he use it on me?! He could've killed me!" I said in shock as I brought my hands to my head in horror, "Man, she was right to cuss my stupid ass out! God Damnit!"

"So, if I got this right… Truth has the 3 types of Haki and so do you. What would happen if you both went all out?" Noire asked Faith. Faith didn't answer to that.

"I don't even want to know…" I muttered as I slammed my fists onto the table, "Son of a bitch! He was toying with us!"

"James, calm down… We have to be rational," Zoey told me as she looked at me and walked over to me. She placed a hand on my shoulder as I took a deep breath.

"We have to be careful around him, then… He is way out of our league at this point in time. Let's just concentrate on Avenir," Noire said as she stood up straight. All the while, Compa and Neptune stayed silent.

"What do you 2 think?" I asked them as I looked at them.

"The less we deal with Truth, the better…" Compa stated as she looked away.

"I'm sticking with you, no matter what," Neptune told me as she hugs my left arm, "Besides, main characters stick together through any big situations!"

"Well… At least one of us is still optimistic," I said with a smile, "All right, I guess… Now, we wait for IF. In the meantime, let's head back to the hotel and check on our survivors." The girls nodded and I led them out the door… Until Chian ran into us.

"Hey, Chian. You need something?"

"Actually, yes… You see, the weapon we are making is experiencing a few minor glitches. Could you give us a test run for it?" Chian asked as she held a red handle to a sword in her hands.

"Sure. We actually are gonna do a little secret undercover work, anyway! We will take care of it!" Neptune smiled as she took the handle.

"Neptune, don't do that!" Noire scolds Neptune, "You don't need to snatch it!" Neptune bows to Chian in apology and I smirked. Looks like they are getting along… Fine with me. I smiled and patted Neptune on the head.

"We will be testing it out for ya. See ya," I told her as I ushered the girls out.

"Good luck! And give me full details!" Chian called after us as we left the factory.

-_Scene Skip; __**20 Minutes Later; Lastation Hotel; Peashy's Room; **_**P.O.V. Change: Noire**-

-**Play Emotion From Pokémon Black and White**-

I requested to talk to Peashy alone while the others check on the other girl. I closed the door behind me and looked at Peashy, who was sitting on the bed and looking at a mirror that was showing her sad expression on her face and my concerned expression on my face.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" I asked kindly as I walked over to her. Peashy sighed and looked down.

"No, not really… Can you blame me? I feel empty, you know? My parents are dead and gone… I ain't the sweet and carefree Peashy Macintosh that I was before all this happened. It sucks," Peashy said as she shook her head. I looked down and sighed. She has been through a lot… I can understand how she feels.

"But, I have to keep going. My parents told me to never stay lukewarm… Whatever that means. I want to get stronger…" Peashy stood up and turned to me.

"I want to join you all on your quest… I want them all to pay for what they did to my family and me. I want this, Lady Black Heart…" Peashy declared as she clenched her fists. I stood there in silence, listening to her tell me this. Earlier, she was really upset and vented to me about what happened to her.

"Okay, Peashy… I just want you to be sure this is what you want," I told her as I looked at her, "Do you know how to defend yourself, at least?" Peashy looked at the nightstand and picked up the gauze that Compa applied on her a few days ago and wrapped it around her hands and forearms.

"My dad was a judo instructor and my mom was part of the Lowee National Guard… You think they would have been better prepared," Peashy said as she shook her head, "Dad taught me everything he knows. Mom taught me how to shoot a gun and use bo staffs. I can protect myself when I ain't being ambushed. Bastards… All of them."

"Well… We should tell the others about this," I said to her, "I mean… It is their mission to take those people down." Peashy nods her head and clenched her fists. Then, there was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. It was the others… They were coming to also check on Peashy.

"How is she? Feeling any better?" James asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. Somewhat better, if you are asking," I said as I looked back at Peashy as she slipped some yellow sneakers on her feet, "See for yourself." James looks at Peashy and blinked a few times.

"I never got your name. Could you tell us?" James told Peashy as she stood up and looked at him.

"Peashy Caroline Macintosh," she said as she looked at him, "I want to join you all in your quest. It would be advantageous for us to work together… There is something I haven't told you all." I looked at James as he had a stern look on his face.

"They have bases all over Gamindustri. Leanbox, Lowee, Lastation… Even Planeptune. They hide them in several dungeons to ensure their safety and use these sort of discs to overrun the dungeons with multiple powerful monsters of their own. How I know all this? They transferred me around the dungeons while I was being held captive and I overheard a few of the guards talking about them. They even talked about something called a Rift Gate… Was it called a Rift Gate?" Okay, that obviously doesn't sound good… What is a Rift Gate? James frowned as he probably didn't know and neither did the others. Then, a loud buzz was heard below me and James as he looks down at his left hand. He clicks his teeth and groaned as if he was dreading that sound coming from his hand.

"Hey, Jamie? What is that?" Neptune asked him as she points to the blue glove on his hand. He rubbed his forehead and sighed as if he knew what was coming next. That got me on edge for some reason.

-**Play Dojo Theme from Dragon Ball Z Legacy Of Goku 2**-

-**P.O.V. Change: James**-

Son of a bitch! Why do you have the worst timing, Mulina?! This better be good… I groaned and clicked on the screen and a large screen pops up, showing Mulina's face to everyone.

"Literally, you have the worst timing half the damn time," I told her with a irritated groan. Mulina gave me a hardened glare and I shrunk under her gaze.

"Hello, milady," Zoey said as she saluted to Mulina. Raven bows respectfully and Faith wavered under her stare as if she was terrified. What did she endure under her guidance?

"_Ah! You found all 3 of them in such a short time! That is a surprise! Noire, Neptune… Nice to see you both. Momma is happy to see you both,_" Mulina told them as she smiled at them. Noire and Neptune blinked in confusion and shock as they stared at Mulina.

"Momma? Nep-Nep has a mom?" Compa said in confusion. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I feel like you all tend to ignore some things I tell you," I said, "I swear I said that Mulina was Noire and Neptune's mother…"

"_Technically, you did… When you wrecked the shit out of Noire,_" Mulina said as she stared at me.

"Somewhat sorry about that," I said with a stoic look on my face. Noire smacked my arm and frowned at me.

"_Anyway, this is perfect… I wanted to talk to you about those photos you sent me. Those marks match the Ritual of Rebirth that has been done back then,_" Mulina told me as she folds her arms, "_This had been done before… In another dimension. I am sure you know what I mean._" My blood started to boil at the mention of that… That sounds similar to what the Seven Sages did to those children and… Fuck.

"Ultradimension. Yeah, I remember," I said as I shook my head, "So, you don't think…"

"_It is a possibility that they are trying to create a Dark CPU to aide Nadalak and the cult. Which is why they are using many women as sacrifices,_" Mulina said as she brought up the photos I took. Peashy trembled in rage as did I while the girls stared at the photos in horror. Noire looked at them in disgust as she remembers what happened. I growled in anger as I clenched my right fist so hard it began to bleed.

"_Which reminds me… You saved 2 girls, correct?_" I nodded my head and Mulina turned to Peashy.

"Who is that?" Peashy asked me as the other girls stared at me.

"Everyone, this is who Rae, Faith, Zoey, and I answer to. This is Mulina, the True Goddess of Gamindustri," I told the others, "Also, the mother of the Goddesses."

-**Play Buzz's Dungeon From Spyro Reignited Trilogy: Year Of The Dragon OST**-

"…" Everyone except my friends and I were silent at that revelation.

"_That is to be expected. I know you both don't remember me since your memories of me were wiped clean. But, I will explain when you meet up with Blanc and Vert again. This info will benefit them greatly as well as you 2,_" Mulina told Noire and Neptune as she glanced at them and then back to Peashy, "_Now… I must inform you of not pursuing the cult physically. You all are not prepared enough to face them right now. If you encounter them, retreat and regroup. I mean it… Things will not go as well as last time._"

"What are you talking about?! They killed my family! I want them to pay!" Peashy argued as she shook her head.

"_Child, you don't understand how powerful they really are! I neglected to tell you this as well… Truth is much more powerful than he says. I checked the photos James sent me… And, I was correct. They are using the rituals to power themselves up using human female sacrifices. And, it looks like they have a lot of sacrifices to power them for at least a decade,_" Mulina said with a serious look on her face, "_Which is why I have a proposition for the girl._" Peashy raised an eyebrow as Mulina held out her left hand and a yellow power symbol appeared in front of Peashy.

"What is that?" I asked Mulina as I stared at the symbol.

"_Eden's Sharicite… Which was lost in time. I have been keeping it safe for a long time… Until the time was right. James, you realize what I am about to request don't you?_" Mulina asked as she turns to me. I sighed heavily and nodded my head.

"You want her to become a Goddess, that's fine… Let her make the choice, then. It wouldn't be fair otherwise," I told Mulina as I stared at Peashy. Peashy stared at the Sharicite for a minute before looking at Mulina.

"Will this help me become more powerful and protect myself?" Peashy asked seriously.

"_Child, the great power I will bestow onto you will come with great responsibility. Everything comes with a price… Once you take this power, I cannot take it back unless you die. Plus, you will not age anymore… Will you accept it nonetheless?_" Mulina told Peashy, "_I can't guarantee that you will be any less inclined to listen to me once you receive this power. All I want from you is your promise that you will not be a reckless as my young ward here._"

"Hey!" I frowned as I looked at her.

"…I will not let you down," Peashy said as she bows to Mulina and stood up straight after a second. She reached out and touched the Sharicite… Making the Sharicite disappear into her outstretched left hand and embed a power symbol into her left hand. Peashy sunk to her knees as a yellow aura surrounds her and she gasps for air, trying to breathe.

"Peashy?! Peashy, are you okay?!" Noire called as she rushed over to Peashy's side and knelt beside her. Compa and Neptune did the same as I stood back and watched with the others.

"_Give it a couple seconds to sink in. It will hurt… But, not for long,_" Mulina told Peashy as she clenched her fists tightly while sweat drips from her forehead onto the carpet. Then, she took deep breaths as she sat up straight and stared right at Mulina.

"That… Was excruciatingly painful," Peashy groaned as she slowly stood up and held her left hand to her forehead, "Goddamn… So, what happens now?"

"Feel any different from before?" I asked Peashy as I walked up to her. She looked at her right fist and clenched it as a yellow claw gauntlet appears over it.

"That answer your question, sunshine?" Peashy joked as she looked at me, "I feel more powerful… How can you all stand it?"

"One day at a time," Noire, Neptune, and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and chuckled.

"Well… I think I can help out a lot more. What are we doing now?" Peashy asked me as she turned to me.

"Waiting for my girlfriend to come back," I told her with a smirk, "She is getting us a job from Avenir. Hopefully we can expose what they are doing to Lastation and connect them to the cult. In the meantime… Noire and I will teach you how to use your new powers. Up for it?"

"Yeah. I can teach you how to transform and James can give you a crash course on the many different types of powers you could possibly have now," Noire said as she nods her head at me and then looked at Peashy.

"Mulina, is there anything else we need to look out for?" I asked as I looked back at the screen.

"_Just be careful… I just saw some cultists going around town, looking for you all. If they spot you, do not engage. Truth will be on your asses in seconds,_" Mulina told us.

"Yes ma'am," we all said and she smiled.

"_I better go. Good luck and I will contact you later,_" Mulina said and hung up. I sighed and nodded my head.

"She seemed nice," Neptune said as she nods her head.

"How come I remember her now? I should've remembered her a long time ago…" Noire said as she looked at me, "Would that make you our father?"

"No. Not really… See, I am just her servant. More like a student, really," I told her, "Although, I did have sex with her a lot… If I was your father, I would be a hell of a lot older than I am now. And, I would be wiser on the cult, know what I mean?"

"He has a point," Faith said as she nods her head, "I'm gonna check on the other girl… She is probably awake by now."

"We will train Peashy. Call me if Iffy comes back," I told Faith.

"You got it, homes," Faith smirked as she saluted me and rushed out the door. I chuckled at that response and looked at Peashy.

"Grab on," I told her as I held up my left hand and portal appeared in front of me, Noire, and Peashy, "This is a pocket dimension that I use for training sessions. Time does not flow the same way it does out here. I can easily get a month's worth of training for you. It will be a rigorous training session and I hope you are ready… Because it will be a hell of a training session." Peashy gulped and nods her head as she stared at the power symbol on her hand.

"I will avenge you, Mom… Dad…" Peashy muttered as she looked at the symbol. She looked back at Noire and I and followed us inside the portal.

-_To Be Continued…_-

-**Play Challengers (8-Bit Remix)**-

(All right! That is it for this chapter! Now, I apologize for this chapter for coming out so late for me… One of my uncles passed and I had to visit some family I hadn't seen in a while to help them with some stuff. So, I am back now and am gonna try to get another chapter out before the month is done. Here's to hoping, right? Also, looks like the last of Mulina's disciples have shown up! I will be honest, this one took me a bit to figure out. But, I decided on the Devil May Cry angle again. Plus, in case anyone is wondering… Yes, I gave an explanation to Haki just in case some people were wondering. Also, to a certain person (You know who you are)… Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about you… Now, I know I promised about the next lemon being in 4 chapters… But, the response to the poll at the end kinda deterred me. So, here are the results…

Noire/Faith: 5 Votes

Nep Trio: 4 Votes

Everyone Else: 1 Vote Each

Noire and Faith won the vote, which doesn't surprise me in the slightest! I mean, I can tell they are the fan favorites of the story so far. So, I have a new poll… Next chapter, I will have a lemon… But, not with them. They will still have a lemon… But, that will be in the next one after this. This is gonna be for next chapter! Take your picks now!

Neptune Alone

Zoey/Raven/Faith

Noire/Neptune

Mulina Alone

IF/Mulina

Falcom Alone

Raven Alone

Compa/Faith/IF

There are your choices this time! I am kinda biased to the alone lemons this time… But, y'all surprise me! I am excited to see the results! Anyway, that is enough for me! See you all next chapter! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-**End Chapter 5**-

_Saving… _

_Saving… _

_Saved. _


End file.
